


Anti Kills You in all the Right Ways

by Flying_Dragonite



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Also Majorly Dubious Con, Anal Plug that is a Tail, Anti is an ASSHOLE, Anti may or may not have a soft side we don't know yet, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Dark is also an asshole, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, F/M, Forced Master/Pet, Knifeplay, Like Major Gore. Gets into the nitty gritty, Magic, Master/Pet, Maybe even flat-out Rape at points, Minor Character Deaths, Neurotech wolf ears, POV First Person, Point is know what youre getting into, You are named thus the original female character, do not trust the bastard!, it may or may not be fabricated, uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Dragonite/pseuds/Flying_Dragonite
Summary: I don't even know anymore....Anti kidnaps you and forces you to become his pet. POV first Person. You are named. That's pretty much the long and short of it, I'm not up to fancy summaries right now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is a clear example of an UNHEALTHY relationship. Let me get that out of the way right away. While this is erotica, meant to be consumed as erotica, I want people to know that this kind of relationship is NOT OKAY in the real world. Not to say that there aren’t examples of HEALTHY Master/Slave relationships, but THIS is NOT one of the healthy ones. Anti kidnaps the pet, forces the pet into it, conditions her into accepting her role as a pet, inducing Stockholm Syndrome in the pet, and so on. THIS IS NOT HEALTHY!
> 
> OK, now that that’s out of the way, enjoy the story! >:D (Don’t worry, it’s OK to enjoy this story, I had oodles of fun writing it. XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story is a clear example of an UNHEALTHY relationship. Let me get that out of the way right away. While this is erotica, meant to be consumed as erotica, I want people to know that this kind of relationship is NOT OKAY in the real world. Not to say that there aren’t examples of HEALTHY Master/Slave relationships, but THIS is NOT one of the healthy ones. Anti kidnaps the pet, forces the pet into it, conditions her into accepting her role as a pet, inducing Stockholm Syndrome in the pet, and so on. THIS IS NOT HEALTHY!
> 
> OK, now that that’s out of the way, enjoy the story! >:D (Don’t worry, it’s OK to enjoy this story, I had oodles of fun writing it. XD)

I looked up from my phone as a desperate pounding echoed around my apartment from my front door. “What the hell?” I muttered.

 

I stood up and hesitated before approaching the door, peering through the peephole at a handsome young man with windswept green hair, brown mustache and beard, whom appeared to be bleeding along the side of his face, and on his arms, which were braced against the door.

 

I gasped. “Jack?!” I opened the door immediately. “O-oh my g-god, J-jack? E-er, um, S-sean, o-or, um… M-mr… Mcloughlin? A-are you alright?” I hit myself in the side of the head with my palm. “I’m sorry, that was stupid, of course you’re not alright, c-come on in…”

 

The man stumbled into my apartment, breathing heavily, his eyes slipping closed as he slipped into the folding chair I had by the door. “O-okay…. Y-you just s-stay there, s-sir, I-I’ll get some bandages a-and antiseptic…” I stuttered.

 

I was in the presence of someone I admired greatly, but it was _far_ more important to take care of this man!

 

I ran to the bathroom, where I kept my first aid, and grabbed some gauze, antiseptic, and I wetted a washcloth with water. I hurried back to the front room, where Jack - Sean(?) was still sitting in the chair, leaning back heavily, breathing slowly in and out with his eyes closed.

 

“O-okay, u-um, Mr. Mcloughlin…”

 

“Just call me Sean,” he said roughly, his voice sounding deeper than normal.

 

“O-oh, r-right! Okay!” I squeaked. “U-um… I got s-some stuff t-to help with your w-wounds, i-if you’d like…”

 

He opened his eyes and looked me up and down for a moment. “You a nurse or somethin’?” he asked.

 

“U-uh, n-no, b-but I did take a first aid class…” I said.

 

He gave a shrug. “Alright then, knock yourself out,” he gave me a tired wink. “Bet you never thought _I’d_ show up at your door, huh?”

 

I squeaked. “U-uh, _y-yeah!_ I… uh… even though it’s under bad circumstances, i-it’s really an honor, you know?” I said as I reached out for his right arm, picking up the washcloth and dabbing at the cuts along his upper arm.

 

“I always _love_ to meet fans,” he said. I was busy looking down at his arm, so I didn’t see his eyes flicker green at the word ‘love’. I did, however, notice the lights flicker.

 

I looked up. “Huh, that’s never happened before,” I muttered. Usually when the lights were about to go out, they dimmed, but they didn’t flicker like that.

 

“Weird, maybe they’re going out?” Sean remarked. I shrugged, and returned to washing the blood off his cuts. He winced.

 

“S-sorry!” I apologized.

 

“It’s fine,” he waved me off. “The antiseptic is gonna hurt much more,” he said. “Heh. _Antiseptic_.” His eyes gleamed with malice for a second, but I didn’t notice, once more looking at his wounds and not at his face. I laughed.

 

“Yeah, haha, funny guy,” I joked. The microwave suddenly beeped, and I jerked my head up, startled. “What the hell?” I muttered, turning toward the kitchen. It hadn’t been a beep to signal the end of food, but as if it had been turning on after being turned off.

 

It was then that I realized I couldn’t hear my refrigerator running. “What the fuck?” I said, walking over to my refrigerator, putting my ear to the door. Nope, no generator humming. I couldn’t move the thing myself, so if it had stopped working, I was shit out of luck. “Fuuuck,” I moaned.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sean called.

 

“I think something’s going on with the electrical, my appliances are going berserk!” I called back. “My refrigerator stopped running!”

 

I walked back over to him. “Nothing for you to worry about,” I smiled at him. “Let’s get you patched up.”

 

I took his arm in my hand gently and splashed some antiseptic on a bit of gauze and used that to clean out his wounds. He was stoic about it, only flinching a little. I wasn’t sure how I felt about the fact that he didn’t feel comfortable enough to show pain in front of me. Then again, I was just a random girl to him.

 

“So, mind me asking what happened?” I asked, trying to make conversation.

 

He looked up at me, raising his eyebrows. “Some douchebags jumped me, nobody important,” he shrugged.

 

“Aren’t you going to call the police?” I blinked.

 

“What’s the point? I didn’t see their faces. Besides -well, it doesn’t matter.” he glowered away from me, cutting himself off.

 

“What do you mean, it doesn’t _matter?!_ ” I gasped. “Of course it _matters_ , you were _attacked!_ ” I was indignant on his behalf.

 

“Just drop it!” he snapped. A light bulb suddenly shattered overhead, and I jumped, my heart skipping in my chest.

 

A gnawing suspicion was starting to worm its way into my head. I eyed ‘Sean’ and contemplated for a moment. Was he really…? He sighed and looked at me. “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get sharp with you, I just… don’t like the idea that I was overpowered, you know?” he said. I let myself relax a little, but kept the suspicion as an idea in the back of my mind. He eyed the shattered lightbulb. “You should really call someone about that electrical malfunction,” he said.

 

I blinked. “You’re my priority right now,” I said. “It’ll have to wait.”

 

He shrugged, and allowed me to put the gauze on his wounds, and bind them in place with the bandages I had found in the bathroom. “Alright, that should do it,” I said, standing back. “Now, can I call anyone for you?” I asked.

 

He grimaced, looking at the door. “Er, do you mind if I, um, s-stay here for a while? Just to make sure they’re gone?” He said.

 

I nodded. “Of course. Are you sure you don’t want to call the police?” I asked. He stood up, a little wobbly. I reached out, as if to steady him, but he waved me off. He was taller than me by at least a head, not that that was out of the norm for me, I was only five foot, after all.

 

He shook his head. He looked into the apartment, past me, and indicated the couch in the living room. “Mind if I sit there?” he asked.

 

“Of course not,” I said. The lights were starting to flicker again. I looked up, eyes narrowing. He brushed past me, and an electric shock shot through me. I jumped, but he didn’t even seem to notice. I stared at his back, the suspicion back.

 

“Okay, something’s screwy here.” I said as he sat down. He turned his head to me, eyebrow raised.

 

“I’m not sure what you mean,” he said innocently, but I had his number. I narrowed my eyes at him.

 

“The lights flickering, the electrical going screwy… you just shocked me but you didn’t even notice!” I pointed out. “And you’ve been acting odd! Whoever you are… you’re not Sean!” I said.

 

A smirk curled the man’s face. “How… observant, little Anna….” He purred. Cold ran up my spine. He… knew my name? He grinned at me. “YoU arE goInG to LisTeN tO mE,” his voice was suddenly glitching and filling my ears with static. “I am AnTisEptIceYe, aNd I aM GoiNg tO bE yoUr HoUsEmAtE foR tHe fOreSeeAblE fUtuRe, sO yOu mAy aS wEll GeT usEd To mE!”

 

“No, no, and no! Absolutely not!” I hissed.

 

“WhAt mAkeS yoU thInK yOu hAve A cHoIce iN the mAttEr?!” He snapped back.

 

“If you think, for one second, that I’m going to let some - some _demon_ into my apartment -” He interrupted me with a laugh.

 

“YoU’re A biT tOo lAte fOr tHaT, my DeaR.” He leered at me. “In fAct, yOu’Ve aLrEadY sHowN so mUch kIndNeSs tO mE: giVinG me SomE dRy clOthEs, PatChinG up My wOuNds… iT’s liKe yOu aCtuAllY _cArE_ ,” he simpered.

 

“You know what, fuck you!” I snapped.

 

He just laughed. His voice was starting to give me a headache. I wished he would go back to the way he was talking before. It would be creepy, hearing Jack’s voice when I knew it was Anti, but it would be loads better than this constant staticky headache.

 

“Could you tone down the static? It’s giving me a headache.” I said, all of a suddenly nonchalant. I hoped to throw Anti off his game if I suddenly acted like everything was fine. Then, I’d leap in for the kill. Metaphorically speaking.

 

It seemed to work. Anti looked thrown, like he wasn’t sure what to make of my sudden change of mood. He gave me a contemplative look, and then nodded. The next moment, there seemed to be a slight weight lifted off of me, and the lights stopped flickering.

 

I heard the beep of the microwave as it woke back up again, and the hum of the refrigerator as it started up again.

 

“ _Thank you_ ,” I said pointedly.

 

“You’re welcome, _pet_ ,” Anti said, and I was surprised to note that his voice wasn’t like Jack’s at all. It was still higher-pitched and rough, just not full of the little glitches that normally accompanied it. He still had an Irish accent, too, now that the glitches were gone.

 

“You’re able to change your voice?” I asked, surprised.

 

“I’d be a pretty piss-poor demon if I wasn’t able to change my voice,” Anti said.

 

“O-oh,” I replied. It suddenly occurred to me how dangerous this man was. He was a _demon_ for heaven’s sake! He could tear me apart with his bare hands if he wanted to. Probably without even _raising_ a finger, actually!

 

“You are a _weird_ human. You’re not even properly scared of me,” he said.

 

I looked at him out the corner of my eye, my heart skipping a beat. Was he angry? I couldn’t tell. “You could _easily_ tear me apart, and that scares the shit out of me, believe me,” I said. “I’m just not one to lie down and take shit from anyone. Besides, you haven’t really done anything to me, _yet_.”

 

Anti eyed me for a moment before the lights suddenly went out; it was pitch-black. When the lights flickered back on, he was standing over me, a knife in his hand.

 

“Let’s fix that, shall we, _darling_?” he giggled, his eyes having gone completely black. I scrambled away, fear causing the blood to pound in my ears . Anti grinned, leaning over and grabbing my arm, pulling me back.

 

He whispered into my ear, “I think it’s time for you to take a little… _nap_ .” Darkness started encroaching on my vision and my eyes began to close of their own accord. I struggled against the exhaustion creeping through my body, before I finally succumbed, the last words I remember hearing being: “We’re going to have so much _fun_ …”

 

******

 

Waking up felt like trying to wade through molasses. In the distance, one voice spoke, then another, new voice answered, but I couldn’t understand them in my groggy state. The next thing I noticed was that I was bound to a chair with ropes, my arms tied behind my back. My legs were also bound to the chair legs. Then I was dragged back under the darkness again.

 

Once I finally managed to clear my head of the grogginess, I opened my eyes and jerked back in surprise when Anti’s face was inches from mine. His eyes had gone back to his ‘normal’ glowing-green sclera. The chair made a noise of protest as it skirted along the floor a little.  “Careful,” he jeered. “If you fall over, I’m not picking you back up.”

 

His wounds were gone -healed, presumably- and the bandages I had placed on the wounds were gone as well.

 

I glared at him, testing the bonds that had me tied to the chair. They were just shy of being too tight. “What the fuck, Anti?!” I spat. “Was this all some game to get a gullible human to play with?!” If it was, I cursed myself for being stupid enough to fall for his act.

 

“Nah,” Anti shrugged. “I genuinely needed the help,” he admitted. He grinned at me, showing two rows of sharpened teeth. “Getting to play was just a bonus.”

 

Well at least there was that. I still cursed myself for letting him into the apartment, but at least I wasn’t just a naive idiot.

 

Anti suddenly glitched in front of me, holding the knife under my chin. I froze, unwilling to look away from him. “But enough about before,” he said, his manic giggle echoing in my ears. “Now, we can do such… _fun..._ things.” He ghosted the knife along my neck, sending tingles down my spine.

 

“W-who were y-you talking to?” I asked, trying to distract him. He narrowed his eyes at me, pulling back to stare at me. He took the knife with him, balancing it in one hand while the other played with the edge, thumbing it thoughtfully.

  
“You haven’t been awake that long; I’d have noticed. How’d you know I was talking to someone?” He asked suspiciously, turning the knife towards me threateningly.

 

“I was half-asleep.” I said. “I couldn’t understand anything that was being said, but…” I trailed off, still eyeing the knife in his hand.

 

Anti made a little noise of satisfaction. “Good. It doesn’t concern you. Now, what should we do about your curiosity?” He smiled, but it wasn’t a nice smile. “Can’t have a pet who thinks they can question their master, can I?”

 

I stared at him, my heart speeding up. Oh, God, had I just made a huge mistake? “I-” Anti put his finger on my lips.

 

“ _Don’t_ interrupt me!” he hissed, his voice glitching, as static crackled in my ears threateningly. My mouth snapped shut, blood roaring in my ears as I stared at him, heart pounding, wondering what he was going to do.

 

My eyes flicked down to his knife, and Anti smirked. “It seems you have eyes for only one thing,” he purred. “Let’s fix that, shall we?”

 

He took the knife and brought it down to my thighs. He grinned and worked the knife under the hem of my jeans, wiggling the blade to slice the fabric open from the inside-out. My heart dropped into my guts as the cold blade dug into my thighs, soon joined by cold air.

 

Once the tops of my thighs were open and bare, my face flushed with shame, he took my chin and forced me to look at him in the eyes. His poisonous, glowing green eyes pierced my blue-grey ones as if they were peering into my very soul. I tried to shy away, but he wouldn’t let go.

  
“Don’t look away,” he said. “Or it will just get worse,” he chuckled. “I’m going to make a cut for every second you looked at my knife instead of me, that sound fair?”

 

I stared at him, wide-eyed. But he was going to do it no matter what I said, I knew. He giggled at my expression. “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he grinned.

 

Then there was pain on the top of my left thigh, about halfway between my knee and my stomach. I jolted, grunting a little in surprise, but the bonds held me firmly in place. It didn’t hurt _a lot_ , more like the pain one would get from a papercut or a shot at the doctors, but it was constant, and drawn-out. I bit my lip, not wanting Anti to know the reaction he was causing.

 

I wanted to look at what he was doing to me, but he would only make it worse if I were to look away from him. I kept staring at his face, my own getting more flushed as time went on.

 

It got worse as he kept cutting. First there was a slash on my right thigh, in the same place as my left thigh, halfway between my knee and my stomach. Then there was a slash perpendicular to it. Then a slash perpendicular to _that_. Then he started on the other leg, slashing parallel lines along the length of my thigh. I was losing myself in it, the lines between pain and pleasure getting blurred. I tried to stay quiet, but soft half-whines and whimpers began to escape from me.

 

My eyes slipped closed, and a long whimper escaped me as a deep cut was made along the inside of my right thigh. “Oh, seems like someone likes this,” Anti whispered in my ear.

 

I shook my head, reopening my eyes, my cheeks heating up. Anti grinned sharply at me. Suddenly, I felt the knife against my cheek. I stiffened, and my eyes darted toward the knife involuntarily for a second before flicking back to Anti's face.

 

Anti looked positively _gleeful_ . “ _Ooooh_ , you shouldn't have done that, pet,” he sung. “I did warn you.”

 

My breathing sped up, coming in short gasps. “P-please, A-anti-”

 

“Shhhh, pet. Tensing up will only make it worse,” Anti's voice was mocking in its gentleness.

 

Then, I could feel the tip of the knife pressed against my cheek again, gently at first. I stiffened, I couldn’t help it. He tutted. “What did I say, pet? You’re only going to hurt yourself more.” I stared at his face; he was tilting his head at me sorrowfully, but the manic grin he had ruined the effect. Then, he was pressing the knife into my cheek harder and harder, and my heart was hammering in my chest. I stared at him desperately.

 

“P-plea-” he cut me off as he sliced into my cheek, deep into the skin and into the fat of my cheek. Everything was spinning and white-hot as agony tore through me, and I moaned as he pressed the icy blade to another part of my cheek, offering me teasing, cool relief for a split second, before bile rose in my throat as I felt him dig the blade in for a second round.

 

The second cut was almost worse than the first, as the knife slid through my skin, sending waves of agony through me, on top of the stinging from the cut that was already there. I panted as Anti lifted the knife a third time, resting it between the two lines, looking down at me with malice in his eyes. “This could have all been avoided, if you would have simply listened to me, pet,” he reminded me, before digging in a third time.

 

He continued until his name was carved into my cheek. Tears were running down my face, mixing with the blood and running into the wounds, stinging like mad. A high pitched sound was ringing in my ears and it took a moment for me to realize it was me; I was crying and a high keening note was leaving my throat. I could feel how the vibrations were tearing at my throat, hot and raw from screaming for so long.

 

It was suddenly cut off as a hand wrapped around my throat, choking me, causing me to struggle.

 

“Shhh. It's not that bad, pet,” Anti admonished me. I stared at him desperately, hoping that he would let go.

 

Slowly, deliberately, he started to let go of my throat. Air rushed into my lungs and I began coughing. Anti stared at me, amusement in his gaze as I recovered from the suffocation. His hand still rested on my throat, his eyes glinting with malice.

 

I looked at him, blood trailing down my face, dripping down my legs, bound to a chair. I was a mess, completely at his mercy. I shuddered, bowing my head and closing my eyes. There was no point in fighting it. He was either going to kill me or he wasn't. I had no control here. I never had any to begin with.

 

“It seems you are finally beginning to understand your place, _pet_ ,” Anti whispered in my ear. I flinched, but did nothing else, my heart sinking low.

 

I yelped as I felt the blade of the knife slip between my hands, but all that Anti did was cut the rope that was binding them. “Don’t try anything funny,” He warned.

 

I shook my head, bringing my hands around in front of me to rub circles on my wrists, trying to bring the circulation back into them. Then he bent down and cut the ropes binding my legs to the chair. I stared at Anti uncertainly. He was unbinding me? Why?

 

“Get up,” He barked after he finished slicing through the ropes. I scrambled to my feet, only to stumble, as blood rushed back into my legs. Anti watched me fall with a cold gaze. I scrambled back to my feet, my face burning with embarrassment. “Come here,” Anti jerked his head at me, opening his arm in a kind of beckoning fashion.

 

I certainly didn’t want to get closer to Anti or his knife. But I didn’t really have a choice, did I? I reluctantly stepped closer, and he grabbed me by the arm, pulling me close to his side.

 

I had a moment to contemplate if this was how being hugged by Jack would be like, before the world exploded into static, and I felt like I was being flung through a wind tunnel. Then the static faded, and I felt my feet hit ground, then I staggered. Only the fact that Anti was holding me up prevented me from falling on my ass.

 

We were in a bedroom of some sort, but it was _huge_ . We were standing in the middle of the room, and the walls had to be at least eight feet from us on all sides. There was a large platform bed with dark green covers against one corner of the room - though it… had a… _dog cage?_ underneath it, as part of the platform. I didn’t like the implications there, but I let it go as I took in the rest of the room.

 

There were four doors in the room, one on wall near the bed, that I assumed led to the rest of the… house(?) -wherever we were- and one across the room was open to a bathroom. The other two were closed, but I could only wonder where they led.

 

In the opposite corner from the bed, a computer was on a desk. It looked expensive, with three monitors and various technologies I didn’t recognize plugged into it. A nice-looking gaming chair sat in front of the desk. A black chest of drawers stood next to a window that looked out across a… front lawn filled with grass, but beyond the front lawn, there was nothing but black void. A chill ran down my spine.

 

“I’m… you brought me to the void?” I asked, looking up at Anti, dreading the answer.

 

He smiled a nasty grin at me. “Problem, pet?” He asked sweetly, clearly just _hoping_ I would give him an excuse to punish me again.

 

I swallowed and shook my head. “N-no,” I said in a small voice. Anti narrowed his eyes at me, but let go of me, rather forcefully, causing me to stumble.

 

“This is your new home, pet,” he said casually, striding toward the computer rig. He spun the chair around, sitting in it and throwing one leg over the other, looking over his knife at me. My breath caught in my throat. Oh God, he was never going to let me go. My friends, my family, what would happen to them? Would they just… never hear from me again and assume something awful had happened to me?

 

He grinned at me, clearly knowing what I was thinking. “Oh, poor pet, worrying about such trivialities when she should be worried about herself…” he cooed. I eyed him, wondering if he could read my mind.

 

“What kind of Master wouldn’t know his pet’s innermost thoughts?” he said, and that confirmed it for me.

 

I jumped as the dull drone of an air conditioner kicked on, and a gentle breeze of air reminded me that I was still exposed where Anti had cut up my thighs. I flushed as his grin curled, his eyes darting down to admire his handiwork.

 

“You do look good with my marks on you, pet,” he purred. “But you would look better _covered_ in them.” His green gaze glowed with desire.

 

I swallowed thickly, not daring to move as he suddenly glitched in front of me, staring down at me. “Take off your clothes,” he ordered.

 

I stared at him with fear, not wanting to comply. He cocked his head to the side, baring his teeth. “Do we have to go over what happens when you don’t listen to me? Because that can be arranged, pet,” he said. I shook my head rapidly, pulling off my shirt.

 

I was glad it was just a normal t-shirt -a blue one with an eagle on the front- and not, say, my Markiplier Tour t-shirt, for the moment it hit the floor, it disappeared, glitching out of existence. “ _Oops_. Guess you won’t be needing that anymore,” Anti grinned unapologetically. I took a shuddering breath in, and started pulling off my ruined pants. I had to take off my sneakers to take off my pants, but those remained, while my pants disappeared once I had gotten them off.

 

Now I was standing with nothing on but my underwear. I was completely exposed. I trembled before Anti’s gaze as he circled around me, trailing his fingers across my skin, causing little electric shocks every now and then as he glitched.

 

Then I stiffened as his knife pressed against my back. “I think you’d look perfect with my name carved into you in several places, don’t you think, pet?” He said, gripping my left arm with a hand while the other held the knife against my skin.

 

I shook my head desperately. “A-anti, ple-please-!” my voice was higher than normal with fear, stuttering in my terror.

 

He spun me around suddenly, and tipped his knife under my chin, making me look up into his eyes. “And what will you do to convince me not to, hmmm, pet?” He hummed, delight apparent in his gaze.

 

“P-please… a-anything,” I trembled. I didn’t want him carving his ownership of me into my skin, I already felt low enough. Besides, my cheek was still stinging like a bitch, and there were more sensitive parts of my body that he could choose, and I certainly didn’t want to give him free reign over my body.

 

His gaze lit up, and he cackled. “ _Anything_?” I blanched. Perhaps I shouldn’t have said ‘anything’ -but it was too late.

 

“N-no, I-” I tried to recover anyway, but Anti put his finger on my lips.

 

“You already agreed, pet,” He said, eyes glimmering in amusement. He made a motion with the knife, and it dissolved into thin air. Then, he clapped his hands in joy. I jumped as clothes shimmered into existence in front of me. They were simple black jeans like Anti’s and a matching black t-shirt. “Get dressed,” he said, his eyes sparkling with mischief. I didn’t like where this was going, but I got dressed gratefully. I didn’t like being exposed in front of Anti, and this was better than the alternative.

 

I hissed as the jeans rubbed over the cuts on my thighs, but otherwise ignored the pain as I pulled on the clothes. The blood was almost all dried by now anyway, only a little still oozing from the cuts on my cheek. I did my best to avoid getting any blood on the shirt, not wanting to feel the wetness on my skin, and I did alright, only getting a few drops on it from what I could feel as I put it on.

 

Soon, I was standing in front of him, dressed in all black, my sneakers back on my feet. Anti grinned at me, and grabbed my right arm, dragging me to him, before the world went to static again, and I clung to Anti as we were sucked through the tunnel, or whatever it was, and then the world righted itself, and we were standing in a dark alleyway, and the static was buzzing in my ears, fading away slowly.

 

“Ugh, a little warning would be nice!” I complained. Then I froze, remembering who I was talking to.

 

Luckily, Anti didn’t seem angry. Instead, he laughed, letting go of my arm, striding away down the alley. “Follow me, pet,” he called over his shoulder.

 

I shuddered, and did as I was told, not knowing where we were. We could be in some demon realm for all I knew! After a few minutes of walking, we came to a street. The smog of the city -or _maybe_ it was clouds- was too much to see the moon or the stars, but it was dark except for the streetlights, and it was quiet.

 

Anti looked at me, and then he grabbed my arm again. “You said to warn you, so I’m warning you,” he said, a second before we teleported.

 

When we landed, I threw him a glare. “Ass,” I snapped. He just grinned at me. Then I realized where we were, and I stiffened. We were inside a kid’s room. Specifically, standing in his computer, if the giant screen showing the room was any indication. “What the fuck?” I said, turning to Anti.

 

He just smiled at me evilly. “Oh, I think you know exactly what’s going on here,” He said. Suddenly, the world around us turned white. I looked around, and the screen showed a kid in front of it, sitting at his computer desk. The kid couldn’t have been more than thirteen or fourteen, he had orange-red hair, and freckles, and blue eyes. He was wearing a shirt depicting Anti, and blue jeans.

 

“No.” I said. “I’m not going to- no! Don’t bring someone else into this!” I snapped.

 

“Awww, but I’m sure he’d _love love LOVE_ to meet his _hero_.” Anti purred, gesturing to the kid’s shirt. Then his eyes turned cold. “Besides, haven’t we gone over this already? You’re not the one in control here. I am.” He turned toward the screen, and walked towards it. Once he reached the screen, he touched it, and it rippled. The kid jolted, and he mouthed something. Anti giggled that manic little giggle of his.

 

“CoMe ouT anD plAaaAaAy, ConNor,” he crooned. I watched helplessly as the kid backed away from the computer. “I don’t think so,” Anti said. He suddenly stuck his head, arms and torso into the screen, and grabbed the kid, dragging him into the computer with us.

 

Once he got the kid inside the computer, he flung him to the ground in front of me. I shouted at Anti, “Why did you do that! Can’t you j-just, for once-!” I broke off, shuddering.

 

“Aww, is my pet upset?” Anti glitched to my side, tilting my chin up to make me look at him. I jerked my head away, glaring at the ground. “PeT!” He snapped, gripping my chin harshly and forcing me to look at him. “Do we need to have another session about where you should be looking?” He asked.

 

My eyes dimmed as I looked at him. “No…” I muttered.

 

“Whaaaat the fuuuuck? A-antisepticeye?!” the boy on the ground was saying. I didn’t dare look at him now.

 

Anti did, though. The boy was looking up at Anti with fear and awe on his face. Anti laughed. “You still don’t believe it’s me, even after I dragged you into your own computer, Connor? Tsk, tsk. What a boring young man. Pet, killing this kid will be a mercy.”

 

“K-k-killing?!” the boy spluttered. “Who do you think you are?! My dad’s a cop, you know!”

 

Anti threw back his head and _howled_ with laughter, his glitches coming more frequently than normal with his amusement. “Y-you t-think… Your dad can stop me? Can even _find_ me? I’m a demon, kid. They won’t even find a piece of you,” Anti said maliciously, eyes glowing. “All they’ll find is an empty room. It’ll be like you disappeared without a trace.”

 

I bowed my head. This, this was awful. Anti was going to kill this kid, and it was all my fault. Anti turned to me, and I looked up. He was staring at me with a malicious grin. “Oh, pet, you’re so naive,” he purred. “You think _I’m_ going to kill him? Oh, no.”

 

I stared at him. What… did he mean? “T-then, you’re going t-to l-let him g-go?” my voice was filled with hope.

 

Anti cackled. “Wrong again, pet. No, _you’re_ going to do it.” My heart stuttered to a stop before picking back up again after a moment, and I just blinked at Anti, mouth slightly open in an expression of shock.

 

After a few minutes, in which Anti’s grin just grew wider and wider, I shook my head. “No. No. I’m not going to-”

 

“You said _anything_ , pet,” Anti reminded me, freezing me in my tracks. My mind flicked to the scenario that had brought us to this moment.

 

“T-then d-do it,” I said. “C-carve your name i-into me, w-wherever… J-just… n-not _this_!”

 

“Too late, pet,” Anti said, shaking his head. He looked away from me, and a smirk appeared on his lips. “Oh, dear, looks like your prey thinks it can get away.” He pointed, and I looked.

 

The boy was pounding at the screen, trying desperately to get back into his room. Anti gripped my shoulder and suddenly we glitched forward, a small version of the teleport, standing behind the boy. Anti let go of my shoulder and grabbed the boy, forcing him to the ground.

 

Wires sprung up from nowhere and bound the boy to the ground, despite his struggles. I flinched, and looked away, heart sinking. I couldn't do this.

 

“Come here, pet,” it was an order. I trembled, but looked at Anti in defeat and walked over to him, getting closer to the struggling boy.

 

“Fuck you! You can't do this! You! Stop this insanity!” The boy was pleading with me, now. I looked away. Couldn't he see that I was as trapped as he was?

 

Anti clucked his tongue. “Look at me, pet.” I drug my eyes up to look at him. His eyes were shining maliciously. He held out his hand, and his knife materialized in it. He held out the knife towards me. “Take it,” he encouraged me.

 

My breaths were coming in short gasps. I reached out with a shaking hand and grasped the knife handle. It was cold and solid in my hand, and as I lifted it it away from Anti’s palm, it was heavy. “Thaaat’s it, pet,” Anti purred. He glitched behind me, leaning down to whisper in my ear. “What will you do first? Stab him a little? Get the knife wet?” He giggled. “Or should you cut up his arms like I cut up your thighs? Get a little blood on you?” The boy’s arms were bare, ready for cutting.

 

I shivered. “I-I… I d-don’t…” Tears were slipping down my face, now. I didn’t want to do this.

 

“Awww, you don’t want to play with him?” Anti pouted. “Fine, then, just kill him. But do it now, or I’ll start to get _aNgrY_.” his voice glitched, getting rougher and deeper. I swallowed, shuddering. Then I lunged forward and drove the knife deep into the boy’s chest, aiming for where I thought his heart was. I was trying to give him a quick death.

 

I could feel as the knife sunk into his flesh, the vibrations of his scream around the knife and the scrape against bone as I hit ribs. He didn’t die on the first stab, like I had wanted. Tears were streaming down my face, stinging in my cheek where the cuts were as I yanked the knife out, feeling the slide and hearing the sickening sound of wet suction as I pulled it out.

 

My heart was pounding in my chest, my breathing ragged, as my eyes roamed over his body, the boy’s moans distracting me as I tried to think of a way to end it quickly. “I think he’d _love_ to look just like his idol, don’t you, pet?” Anti said into my ear, guiding my hand up to the boy’s throat, and my breathing hitched. Oh, _God!_

 

But it had to be a quicker death than bleeding out slowly from multiple wounds. I steeled myself, closed my eyes, and pressed the knife into his throat. It was sickeningly easy to slice through flesh and fat and sinew and get down to the muscles below, and then I was cutting through the muscles, and he was crying out, and then gurgling, and then... _silence_. I was sobbing, my hands were covered in blood, and the boy was dead.

 

“Good pet,” Anti was petting my head, stroking my hair. I dropped the knife, and it dissolved into nothing before it hit the ground. I turned toward Anti and he pulled me into him, hugging me, and I couldn’t help myself. I let myself cry into his shoulder, great, deep sobs pulled from the depths of my soul. I had just killed someone. Things would never be the same.

 

I barely even noticed when we teleported, but we were suddenly in Anti’s room again. “Come on, over here,” he said, and he led me over to the bed. It was too tall for me to get on, but suddenly, steps shimmered into view. I climbed them, and sat down on the bed, Anti sitting next to me. “I’m proud of you, pet,” he said, putting his arm around me.

 

That started another round of tears. I didn’t want a demon like Anti to be _proud_ of me! I had just _killed_ someone! That wasn’t something to be _proud_ of! That was something _awful_ , something to be _reviled_ ! That boy had been an _innocent_ , someone that didn’t deserve to die, but I had killed him anyway, just because I was afraid.

 

Anti kept holding me, though, as I sobbed into his shoulder. His fingers ran through my hair, his sharp fingernails scratching lightly against my scalp. It shouldn’t have been soothing, but it strangely was.

 

I was calming down now, tears were slowing, hiccups starting in my chest. Anti pushed something into my hands. I looked down and realized it was a glass of water. I lifted it to my lips and drank, feeling like a man who had just survived 30 days in a desert with no water. Once the glass was drained, I lowered it, letting out a shuddering breath.

 

“There, are you calm now?” Anti asked, taking the glass out of my hands. I nodded, wiping the tears from my cheeks, then wincing as I rubbed against the cuts - I had forgotten about them. Anti held up a white cloth to my cheek, wiping at it. It was damp, cleaning the wound. I stared at him. Who was he, and what had he done with the crazed, evil Anti who had done all this to me in the first place?

 

He looked up at me, and cocked a brow at me. “What kind of master would I be, to not take care of his pet?” he said, as if that explained his actions. I let out another shuddering breath out of my nose, and closed my eyes for a moment. I winced as the cloth rubbed against the words carved into my cheek, even the softness of cotton being rough against the open wounds. “You do look beautiful with my mark on you,” Anti said quietly, resting his hand against my cheek for a moment. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me intensely. I couldn’t read the emotion in his eyes, but it scared me with its intensity. I squirmed uncomfortably.

 

“Um, t-t-thanks?” I offered. I didn’t know what to say to that. I didn’t want to anger him, though, so ‘thank you’ it was. Or a variant, anyway. Anti smirked, and drew his hand away from my face, taking the cloth with it.

 

“We should clean up your legs, too,” he said, grinning. “Wouldn’t want anything to get… _septic_ , would we?” I groaned.

 

“Puns? Really?” I asked.

 

He chuckled and shrugged. “Couldn’t help myself. Now, slide down your pants.” I sighed, but did as he asked.

 

He flipped the cloth over, and gave it a little shake. The blood disappeared from it, and it glistened with a fresh coating of water. His powers were quite versatile, I noted, as he lowered the cloth and began cleaning the blood from my thighs. I hissed as he rubbed over the cuts. This hurt more than the cheek had, simply because there were far more cuts on my thighs.

 

Once he had finished with cleaning my wounds, he looked up at me and smirked. “All better,” he cooed. “Now, don’t you feel better, pet?”

 

I swallowed and nodded, not daring to look away from him. “Good pet,” he said, patting me on the head. “Bedtime for pet, I’m thinking,” his eyes were sparkling with malice again. “Pull off those pants, pet.”

 

I did as I was told, dread filling me, wondering what was up Anti’s sleeve now. “Underwear, off,” he ordered. My mouth went dry. _What?_ What was he going to do? He slid off the bed, standing up. “Don’t get off the bed,” he warned. “And what did I just tell you to do?” his voice held a note of warning in it.

 

I clenched my teeth and removed my underwear, exposing everything to the room, to Anti, though his back was turned at the moment, rummaging around in the black dresser I had seen earlier. He pulled some things out of it, a long fluffy thing that looked like one of those anime tails you’d see a cosplayer wearing, with something hanging from the end of it, and a pair of wolf ears with several strange suction cups attached to them.. Oh god, what were those for?

 

He came back over to me, grin on his face. “Shirt off, pet,” he ordered. I let out a shuddering breath and took off the shirt, following it with the sports bra I was wearing underneath when he ordered that off, too. Then, he slid the wolf ears on over my ears, causing the sound to come through strangely for a moment or two while he adjusted them. Then, he attached the suction cups to my forehead, and pulled out a remote control out of his pocket. He pressed a button, and I let out a cry of pain as the suction cups stabbed what felt like needles into my skin, and spread out, basically burrowing into my skull. I rose my hands to my head, but Anti grabbed my arms, and forced me to remain still as the stabbing pains eventually stopped.

 

“What the hell was that?!” I demanded. Anti grinned menacingly at me.

 

“Are you questioning me, pet?” He asked, sounding delighted at the thought. My heart stuttered, and suddenly, I felt something - something foreign… I’d never felt anything like it. It was a sensation in my ears, but I’d never really felt my ears before unless someone was touching my ears, and even then it was barely a sensation… But now, I could _really_ sense my ears and it was a _weird_ sensation, and they were… folding backward? But how could that be? I didn’t have ears that could fold backwa… the wolf ears. That was what the sensors in my head had done. Made me able to feel and control the wolf ears.

 

I glared at Anti. “What the actual fuck?” I spat out. I could feel the wolf ears pricking up to stand at attention, the fur on them bristling with indignation. “Is this some kind of sick _game_ to you?!” Who was I kidding, of course it was!

 

Anti’s grin widened. “Oh, poor pet,” he cooed. “That’s only the _beginning_ ,” his eyes glinted maliciously. My eyes widened.

 

“ _What?_ ” He held up the tail, and I got a good look at it. Dangling from the end, was a contraption that made my heart sink. A metal spine dangled loosely a couple of inches from the end of it, but that wasn’t what made my heart sink. There was a _plug_ at the end of it. “And _how_ do you expect me to go to the bathroom if you put that on me?!” I demanded.

 

Anti’s grin widened. “It’s _special_ ,” he said. He picked it up and showed it to me, poking one of his fingers through the middle of it. It sunk right through the middle of the plug easily. “No need to worry, _pet_ , I’ve got everything under control.”

 

He motioned for me to turn over. “Get on your hands and knees.”

 

I stared at him. No way was I about to let him put that thing in me. His smile fell into an unpleasant sneer. “ _Pet_. If I have to ask you again, I will make this as painful as possible on you. Get. On. Your. Hands. And. Knees.”

 

I closed my eyes. I had no control here. He was going to do this no matter what. The ears were folded backward again, against my skull. I turned around and bent over onto my hands and knees, trembling.

 

His hand trailed over my spine for a moment, sending shivers and goosebumps along my flesh. Then his fingers reached my anus, and they paused. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the pain.

 

There was a snap, and I jumped. After a few seconds, Anti’s hand came back, and his finger smeared something cold and wet around my hole. Lube, I assumed. Then, his finger pushed into my asshole, and I whimpered.

 

I had never been penetrated there before, and it was a completely foreign feeling. He waited a few seconds for me to get used to the feeling before moving his finger around, stretching out my hole, getting it used to the feeling of something being in there. Then, he added another finger.

 

I whined. The feeling was weirder than ever and I didn't know what to do with it. I couldn't stop it from happening, I knew I had no control here, but I couldn't help but wish he would stop or at least slow down.

 

Anti started scissoring his two fingers in my hole, and I let out a groan. What were these sensations? There was tingling around my hole, and it felt like I should push his fingers out, but at the same time there was a weird sense of pleasure from my core… Anti soon added a third finger, and more lube.

 

Now it was cold and more sensations and I didn't know what to feel any more. My arms collapsed beneath me, and I just lay with my ass up in the air for Anti to do whatever he pleased with.

 

Finally, he withdrew his fingers. But soon it was replaced with the tip of the plug. I half-groaned, half-whimpered as he pushed it in -it was bigger than all three of his fingers had been- but it slid into place. Now I just wanted it _out_. It felt like I needed to push it out at all costs, my hole dilating around the plug, but it remained seated in my ass no matter how hard I pushed. I could also now feel the fur of the tail pressed up against my ass. Then Anti attached the metal spine, which clung to my skin with little suction cups, so I knew what that meant.

 

He pressed a button on the remote control and I screamed as all the suction cups on my back stuck needles into me and spread out, and the butt plug sent shock after shock through me as it fused with the inside of my anus.

 

Finally, it was all over, and I could feel a new addition -the tail. It hung low right now, as low as I felt. My ears were still laid back against my head, and I was whimpering. I had never felt less human in my life.

 

“That's right, you're a pet, _my_ pet.” Anti's voice broke through my thoughts. I shuddered, feeling his hand caress my sensitive new ears. He drug a whine from me as he scratched at one of them. It felt _weirdly_ satisfying. I couldn’t explain it, it wasn’t like my ears _itched_ , but when he scratched them, it felt like he was satisfying an itch that I hadn’t known was there. It was the weirdest sensation.

 

I was trembling all over from overstimulation and exhaustion -both physical and mental. I didn’t know how much more of this I could take. Anti eyed me thoughtfully for a moment. I didn’t know what he was thinking, but he seemed to be debating something in his mind. After a few seconds, he shrugged and a mean smirk spread across his face. I didn’t like that.

 

“Come, pet. You look… _exhausted,_ ” he said, beckoning me off the bed, eyes sparkling with… something I couldn’t place. Oh God, what now? Probably make me sleep on the floor like some dog…

 

“Close, but no dice,” He said. “You’ll be comfortable enough!” he promised, but his eyes were alight with mean-spirited amusement. Once I had crawled off the bed, and stood before him, he turned me around, and pointed under the bed.

 

My heart leapt up into my throat. He was pointing to the dog cage I had seen earlier. I could see inside it a cushion that looked… comfortable enough… but God damn it, it was a _dog cage!_ I looked up at him, eyes pleading.

 

“A-anti… p-please…” I said, voice shaking, knowing that it would do no good. He hadn’t listened to any of my other pleas, why would he this time?

 

He cackled, and pushed me toward it, causing me to stumble a little. “Go on, pet.” The door sprung open of its own accord, and I trembled. Why was this happening to me? But I was afraid… too much of a coward, too intent on saving my own skin… that’s why I had killed that boy, after all… I hung my head and dropped down on my knees, crawling inside. There was enough space inside for me to turn around inside, so I did, as the cage door clanged shut behind me.

 

“That’s good, pet,” Anti praised me, bending down to look at me between the bars. I shied away from his gaze, feeling ashamed. He laughed, and said, “Get some sleep, pet. I’ll see you in the morning for some _more_ fun.”

 

Anti stood up, and the lights dimmed, though they didn’t turn all the way off. I watched as he strode toward the bathroom, and disappeared into it, turning on the light and closing the door behind him. I sighed, and tried to get comfortable, laying on my side on the big cushion. I was just glad the room wasn’t too cold, for I was still naked, and I didn’t have a blanket to cover up with.

 

I was exhausted, so I found myself slipping into a drowsy state of half-awareness as I closed my eyes. I was only slightly aware of the sound of water being turned on, probably a shower. After a while, it stopped. I was almost completely asleep by that point, but I was barely aware of a chuckle and the creak of the cage door opening. I couldn’t move any of my limbs; I was too deep into sleep.

  
Something caressed the side of my face, brushing over the cheek where the cuts were - I had been careful not to lay on it- and then brushed my hair out of my face. “Aw, pet,” Anti cooed. “You’re going to be so _perfect_ once I’m done with you.” Those were the last words I remembered before fading into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo boy, what a dooozy of a chapter this was! A LOT of information thrown down at you at once, I know! I'll be happy to provide any answers to any questions in the comments below as long as they aren't spoilers to anything that's upcoming ahead in the fic. Tho, don't ask me to explain HOW the butt plug works, it just DOES LOL. Anti made it with his powers, OK?! LOL. (I'M ALLOWED TO BE UNREALISTIC IN FICTION OK) It won't be a major plot point anyway it's not like I'm going to go into detail about your bathroom habits... XD. That'd be gross and really not the point of this fic. I only mentioned it so people wouldn't be like: 'Oh but how would she use the bathroom ooooooh' in the comments below... so yeah. Anyway. Yeah. This has gotten off on a tangent that I didn't mean for it to go off on... I do that a lot.
> 
> Anyway, please if you liked the fic, leave a comment down below and let me know! I'd love to see why or even CONSTRUCTIVE criticism as to what I could be doing better! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story is a clear example of an UNHEALTHY relationship. Let me get that out of the way right away. While this is erotica, meant to be consumed as erotica, I want people to know that this kind of relationship is NOT OKAY in the real world. Not to say that there aren’t examples of HEALTHY Master/Slave relationships, but THIS is NOT one of the healthy ones. Anti kidnaps the pet, forces the pet into it, conditions her into accepting her role as a pet, inducing Stockholm Syndrome in the pet, and so on. THIS IS NOT HEALTHY!
> 
> OK, now that that’s out of the way, enjoy the story! >:D (Don’t worry, it’s OK to enjoy this story, I had oodles of fun writing it. XD)

Meanwhile, back at my apartment, unbeknownst to me, a man named Sean McLoughlin had shown up at my doorstep with a man named Mark Fischbach. “His energy signatures led here,” he was muttering to Mark.

 

Mark pointed out the drops of dark blood on the ground in front of my apartment. “He was bleeding. What if…?” He looked up at my apartment door. “Oh no…” He knocked on the apartment door, and it creaked inward.

 

He and Sean exchanged glances. “That isn’t good.” Sean said.

 

“Should we wait for the police?” Mark asked.

  
“Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me, Mark? What’re we gonna tell them, huh? That whoever lived in this apartment was murdered by an interdimensional  _ demon _ ?! We gotta at least see if he’s still here,” Sean said. “We won’t touch anything.”

 

“I mean, technically it’s too late for that,” Mark pointed out. “And Anti has your fingerprints.”

 

“Fuck, you’re right.” Sean groaned. “God, why do I always have to clean up his messes?”

 

Mark clapped him on the back. “It’ll be alright. Hey, maybe he didn’t murder anyone, and they’re just having a nice cup of tea,” he joked.

 

Sean gave him a  _ look _ , and stepped into the apartment with a sigh. “Let’s see the damage,” he groaned. He looked around the apartment. “Huh… no murder scene,” he called to Mark, who stepped in after him.

 

The apartment was eerily empty, but there was no blood, no signs of a struggle. Just a couple of popped lightbulbs to show that Anti had even been there at all. Speaking of, the lights started to flicker and dim. “Oh, great, speak of the devil,” Sean muttered.

 

A manic giggle started up. “Miss me, Jacky-boy?” Anti laughed, lunging at Sean from out of nowhere. Sean sidestepped the knife, used to Anti’s antics by now.

 

“I don’t have time for your games, Anti. Where is the owner of this apartment?!” Sean demanded.

 

“Oh, she’s a little… caged up right now,” Anti giggled. “But you don’t need to worry about my new pet, Jackaboy… I’ll take  _ good care _ of her.”

 

Mark glared at Anti. “Excuse you? You can’t just take a human being and treat them like they’re your plaything,  _ Anti! _ ” he spat.

 

Anti threw Mark a bored look. “Oh, but you  _ are _ our playthings, little Markimoo, or hasn’t Dark taught you that lesson yet?” He said condescendingly. Mark glared, clenching his fists.

 

“Just return her, Anti,” Sean interrupted.

 

Anti sneered. “No, I don't think I will. I rather like her. She looks quite beautiful with my marks all over her…” he leered at Sean, who paled.

 

“What have you done, you monster?!” he shouted.

 

Anti giggled, and tossed a photo at Sean, who caught it in surprise. He looked down at it, and then squeaked, looking away immediately, flushing. “What the  _ fuck  _ is wrong with you?!” he choked out, tossing the photo to the floor.

 

It was a photo of me just after the tail had been fully… “ _ installed _ ”, with my ass in the air and my ears and tail in full view and my naked body on full display.

 

“Doesn’t she look just  _ ravishing? _ ” Anti purred.

 

Sean looked ready to explode. “I swear to God, Anti, if you don't -”

 

Anti got up in Sean's face, sticking the knife under his chin, eyes flashing. “You don't make the rules anymore, Jacky-boy!” he hissed. “You lost that right when you banished me from your body! Now, I get to do  _ whatever _ I want,  _ whenever _ I want! Besides, they won't be missed… and I'll make sure they'll be able to see their friends and family  _ occasionally _ …” he laughed.

 

Sean glared at Anti, but there was nothing he could do unless he wanted Anti to murder him. He would come back, of course, he and Anti were still tied to each other's life-forces, but he really didn't feel like having his throat slit today. And he didn't want to put Mark through that again, anyway. 

 

“Come on, Mark…” he muttered, pushing Anti away. He'd find another way to free the human Anti had trapped, he vowed to himself. Anti let him go, grinning in triumph. He watched as Sean and Mark left the apartment, spirits low. Then Anti took one last look around the apartment before disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we have Sean and Mark in the mix! What could they possibly be up to? What can they do about this situation? Only time will tell! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story is a clear example of an UNHEALTHY relationship. Let me get that out of the way right away. While this is erotica, meant to be consumed as erotica, I want people to know that this kind of relationship is NOT OKAY in the real world. Not to say that there aren’t examples of HEALTHY Master/Slave relationships, but THIS is NOT one of the healthy ones. Anti kidnaps the pet, forces the pet into it, conditions her into accepting her role as a pet, inducing Stockholm Syndrome in the pet, and so on. THIS IS NOT HEALTHY!
> 
> OK, now that that’s out of the way, enjoy the story! >:D (Don’t worry, it’s OK to enjoy this story, I had oodles of fun writing it. XD)

I woke up with a start, panting from a nightmare. I had dreamed about killing the boy over and over in my sleep, in different, gruesome ways. It had been awful. I shuddered, only then becoming aware of how sore I was. I looked around me, realizing the light was on, and that I was still in the dog cage from last night. I couldn’t really stretch out in this thing.

 

“H-hello?” I called, my voice rough from sleep. Nobody answered. It seemed Anti wasn't in.

 

I frowned. I had to pee; I always had to go pretty urgently when I first woke up. I hoped Anti would be back soon, I  _ really _ didn't want to have an accident, nor see his amusement at my embarrassment at said accident. My stomach was also aching something fierce -I didn't even know when the last time I had had something to eat was... sometime before Anti had shown up at my doorstep.

 

I sighed and laid my head back down on the cushion, trying to ignore the pains in my stomach and hold in the urge to urinate. Thankfully it was easier to do so lying down; I wasn't exactly in prime urinating position that way.

 

“Is my pet awake yet?” I jolted and turned my head to look up at Anti, who had suddenly appeared at the bars of the cage. I lifted my head and turned my body over, getting on my hands and knees.

 

“I gotta- P-please, Anti, I've gotta use the restroom…” I said.

 

“Of course,” he said smoothly. He opened the cage door and beckoned me out, standing back so that I could get out. I crawled out gratefully, making to stand up, but Anti's hand at my back stopped me.

 

“Stay on the floor like a good pet,” he told me. I sighed a little, but did as I was told. I got the feeling that he was going to make this as humiliating and de-humanizing as possible for me. I was right.

 

He produced a collar from somewhere, black and leather, with an inner layer of soft material, presumably to protect against chafing. I felt chills go down the sides of my face while my cheeks heated up. Dangling from the middle of the collar was a metal tag in the shape of a dog bone. Engraved on it was the word ‘Pet’. I closed my eyes, clenching my teeth, but I didn’t say anything. There was no point.

 

“Chin up,” he ordered. I let out a defeated breath through my nose and lifted my chin, allowing him to wrap the collar around my neck, pulling it snug, but not too tight -thankfully- around my neck.

 

Something jingled, and I opened my eyes to see a leash in Anti’s hand. Of course. He attached it to the front of my collar, sadistic glee in his eyes. “There, now don’t you look like the perfect pet?” he said.

 

I bowed my head. I really,  _ really _ had to use the restroom. I didn’t care about his stupid obsession with trying to dehumanize me at the moment. “Oh, alright,” Anti sighed. “Come on, then.”

 

He grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet, then yanked on the leash, close to the collar, and I was jerked forward. I glared at him as I followed him over to the bathroom, but I  _ was _ grateful that he was at least going to allow me to use an actual toilet and not… do something else horribly unthinkable.

 

After using the restroom I was allowed to wash my hands in the bathroom sink. I tried to avoid looking at myself in the mirror, but as I finished washing my hands and reached for the towel hanging by the wall, Anti grasped my chin and turned my head towards the mirror.

 

“Look at yourself, so beautiful,” He purred into my ear. I flushed, looking at my naked torso and bright, flushed face, the grey wolf ears that, while they had been standing up, twitching, were now folding back in embarrassment. My eyes were then drawn to the word ANTI carved into my cheek. It was bright red, and crusted over with red-brown scabs that made me want to itch it. I shuddered. None of this was beautiful.

 

“Poor pet… such self-esteem issues,” Anti murmured, patting my head. He took my leash and led me back into the bedroom. “We’ll have to work on that,” he said with a gleam in his eye that I didn’t like.

 

“Now, I’m sure you’re hungry, pet…” Anti said, a wicked amusement in his eyes. I did  _ not _ like that look.

 

He glanced over my body, a hunger in his eyes. “I’m hungry too,” he purred, and I flushed. I  _ really _ didn’t like where this was going.

 

“Tell you what, pet… I’ll feed you, and then, you’ll feed me, deal?” He offered. I stared at him. I was a virgin, I had never had sex with  _ anyone _ before, and I didn’t want my first time to be with some…  _ demon _ , but I got the feeling it was going to happen at some point, whether it was today, tomorrow, or in five minutes… He was going to fuck me no matter what I had to say about it. I might as well give consent, and maybe he’d go easy on me, at least for my first time -I hoped. I nodded.

 

His eyes turned soft -well,  _ softer _ . They were still gleaming with amusement. He caressed the side of my face. “You won’t regret this,” he said. Somehow, I doubted that, but I let him touch me anyway, let him give me the smallest amount of comfort.

 

After a moment, he drew back. “C’mon, let’s get you something to eat,” he said. His Irish accent reminded me of Jack, and it brought a sudden ache to the back of my throat. I tried to swallow it down, ignore it. I wasn’t going to cry.

 

He took my leash, and tugged on it, gentler than earlier, leading me out of the room and into a hallway. It was a trippy hallway, it warped and glitched, giving me a headache. I closed my eyes, rubbing at them with my hands.

 

“Heheh, I forgot you humans are so weak,” Anti laughed, snapping his fingers. “There ya go.” I peered through my fingers, and sighed with relief.

 

The hallway was normal-looking now -well, normal for Anti. Dark green paint splattered with bright red seemed to be the theme of the hallway. We were at the very end, and halfway down the hall, it opened up to a staircase. There were two doors on the opposite wall to the staircase, spread apart about five feet.

 

He led me down the stairs, past a fancy foyer, and into a nice-looking kitchen. It had dark oak cabinets and black marble countertops and state-of-the-art appliances. He set the leash down on one of the counters and opened the refrigerator, pulling out a carton of eggs, a package of fresh bacon, a jug of orange juice, and a stick of butter. “Step one when cooking,” he quipped, “Get out the butter.”

 

I snorted in disbelief. “You stole that from my kitchen,” I accused.

 

He smirked. “Guilty as charged. But, it’s good words to live by.” He turned around and got busy making up scrambled eggs and bacon. I noticed he made a lot, enough for two people. Apparently he was eating as well. But then… he scooped it all onto one large plate. Did he expect me to eat  _ all _ that?

 

He poured a tall glass of orange juice and walked over to the table, which had two chairs. He jerked his head at me, beckoning me over. I walked over to the table, making to sit down in the chair he wasn’t at, but he shook his head at me. “No, no,” he said with a malicious smile. “Sit on the ground next to me, pet.”

 

I swallowed reflexively, closing my eyes for a brief minute, praying for patience. This was getting worse and worse. I walked over to him, sitting down next to him on my knees. I didn’t dare sit directly on my butt with the plug and the tail attached to me now. I threw the leash over my shoulder so it would be out of the way, and it rustled a little as it hit the floor.

 

It was crazy how I was getting  _ used _ to Anti’s shit. At this point, I figured, nothing could surprise me. He stroked me on the head like a dog. “Good pet,” he praised me, and picked up the fork that was on the table. He picked up some eggs with it and then lowered the fork down towards me. “Open up,” he said, eyes sparkling with malicious amusement.

 

I glared, but opened my mouth obediently and let him put the food in my mouth. He took the fork out of my mouth, and I chewed the eggs, closing my eyes as the buttery, salty goodness spread over my tongue. I stiffened after a second, though, when I felt the foreign sensation of the tail whisking back and forth across the floor. The tail immediately stilled once I processed what was happening.

 

“Awww, don’t stop, pet, that was rather cute,” Anti said, stroking my hair mockingly. I felt something like goosebumps running up and down the tail, and he laughed. “Oh, does someone not like being called cute, or was it calling you ‘pet’?” he asked. I frowned at him, and then looked at the tail. The fur was bristling, sticking out every which way, and it had straightened out behind me, like a threatening dog’s would.

 

“Oh for pete’s sake,” I muttered, turning my head back to Anti. “Is this going to be a regular thing?” I asked.

 

He quirked an eyebrow at me. “Why did you think they had all those sensors that needed to connect to your nerve endings, pet?” he asked. “Or did you just think that I wanted to torture you?” he said, amused.

 

“I wouldn’t put it past you,” I muttered.

 

Anti laughed, tapping his fingers on my head, his palm still on top of my hair. Then he took a strip of bacon and put it in his mouth, biting down on it with a crunch. My stomach growled at the sound, the scent in the air not helping. He bent his head down, eyeing me with amusement. He continued chewing for a moment, before swallowing and saying, “Aww, does my pet want some of my food?”

 

I felt humiliated, and I was sure it showed on my face. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of nodding, but I didn’t want him to deny me food by telling him ‘no’... I shuddered. “P-please….” I didn’t know what I was asking for -food, or mercy?

 

Either way, it seemed to please Anti, for he offered the rest of the bacon strip to me. I hesitated for a single moment -he  _ had _ had it in his mouth after all- but then hunger won out over pride, and I leaned in and took the piece in my mouth, his fingers tingling against my lips where they lingered for a moment as they pushed the strip in. Then, I pulled back, and Anti took his hand away.

 

The rest of breakfast continued much in this vein, him making condescending, dehumanizing remarks; me trying my best to remain aloof and unaffected by it, while he hand-fed me in between his own bites of the meal, occasionally giving me a drink of the orange juice. Eventually, though, I was full, and shook my head when Anti offered the next bite of egg at me. “I’m full, thanks, though…” I said hesitantly. Anti shrugged, and brought the fork back up to the plate, putting the fork down.

 

“Does that mean you’re ready for dessert, pet?” Anti asked, grinning down at me maliciously. I bowed my head. I was anything but ready. But I had no choice.

 

“I-I guess…” I mumbled.

 

Anti clapped his hands together. “Perfect,” he purred. He pushed the chair away from the table, standing up. The plate shimmered and wiped itself clean, and I stared at it.

 

“Are you just able to do  _ anything? _ ” I muttered in disbelief. Anti cocked an eyebrow, looking down at me.

 

“What,  _ that? _ You’re impressed by  _ that? _ ” He scoffed. “ _ Please _ , as if manipulating matter in the void isn’t as easy as breathing,” he waved his hand. “I  _ am _ the void,” he said. “Demons are generated from the void, it’s where we get our power. It’d be a pretty pathetic demon who couldn’t manipulate the void… Even  _ humans _ who spend enough time in the void can learn to manipulate the void, if they’ve got enough darkness to ‘em!” Anti said.

 

“Oh…” I didn’t know what else to say to that.

 

Anti rolled his eyes. “C’mon, pet. We’ve got much more  _ pleasurable _ things to attend to,” his voice lowered in tone, and my heart dropped at the reminder.

 

He stooped, retrieving the leash from the floor, before tugging on it, causing me to rise to my feet, a little shakily from being on my knees for so long. I followed him as he led me upstairs and back into the bedroom.

 

I was shaking as he directed me onto the bed, his glowing green eyes raking over my body in hunger. “You’ve never had sex before, pet?” He checked, his voice lower than normal with desire.

 

I shook my head, thoroughly mortified. He tipped my chin up with one of his fingers. “It’s alright, pet,” he murmured. “I’ll be gentle for your first time. I wouldn’t want to damage my precious pet.” I felt humiliated. That’s all I was, a possession to be kept undamaged, but not unhurt if he so desired? What was his line between hurt and damaged? I would never know.

 

“Lay down, keep your tail in a comfortable position,” Anti said. I stiffened at his use of the word ‘your’ in relation to the tail. It wasn’t  _ mine _ , it was a freaking torture device that Anti had put on me to dehumanize me! But then, that was the point, wasn’t it? Still,  _ I _ wasn’t going to start calling it  _ mine _ .

 

I laid down as directed, trying to get comfortable with the plug inside me and the metal spine digging into me, as well as the oddness of the tail being underneath me. I pulled most of it out from under me and laid it beside me, and then looked over at Anti as he smirked at me.

 

He made a show of undressing himself, and I couldn’t look away as a lean, muscular chest was revealed… Was that how Jack looked? I had never seen Jack get undressed… My mouth was getting dry as he started to take off his pants. He was grinning. “Does my pet like what they see?” he asked as his pants dropped to the ground.

 

I swallowed and looked away from the large bulge in his briefs, looking up at Anti’s face. He was looking at me expectantly, and I didn’t know what to say. Obviously he wanted to humiliate me by making me say ‘yes’ but… did I like what I was seeing? ...Kinda. He wasn’t a bad guy to look at. I knew that I had had fantasies of Jack and, yes, even Anti before… There  _ was _ a reason I had reacted to Anti cutting me yesterday.

 

Anti’s smirk widened. “I think we both know the answer to that,” he said slyly. Then he pulled down his underwear, revealing his cock, and my eyes widened. It probably wasn’t the largest dick in the world, but it was plenty big to me. He was already hard, probably turned on by torturing me, the ass. I clenched my teeth and tried to ignore the gnawing pit that was growing in my gut.

 

He finally climbed onto the bed and straddled my hips. I looked down at his chest and at his cock, afraid he was just going to start pushing into me just like that, but he leaned down and tipped up my chin. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I wasn’t expecting it, but that didn’t make it any less mind-blowing. If anything, that made it  _ more _ . My heart pounded a beat in my ears and my head spun as my breath was stolen from me. His facial hair tickled against my skin as he deepened the kiss, nibbling at my lips and encouraging my tongue to entwine around his. I couldn’t help the moan that escaped from my throat.

 

Then he pulled back. I blinked up at him hazily, unsure of what had just happened. He grinned at my confused face. “Just giving you a taste of what’s to come, pet,” he said teasingly. “Soon my kisses will make you think of nothing but pleasure, and you won’t receive one without getting wet down below,” he said confidently. I blushed at the thought.

 

“Now, something that will make this process…  _ infinitely _ more fun…” Anti’s eyes were suddenly wickedly amused. He held out his hand and an innocent-looking green gummy bear sat in his palm. I eyed it with confusion and distrust.

 

“What is it?” I asked.

 

“Oh, just a little…  _ something _ I developed…” Anti said. “You’ll like it, I  _ promise _ ,” he purred. He held it up to my lips, and I got the feeling he was going to force me to eat it no matter what, so I let him put it in my mouth.

 

It tasted alright, like lime, and I swallowed it. I eyed him strangely. “OK, what was that supposed to do?” I asked.

 

Anti grinned. “You’ll see,” he said. “For now, let’s get on with the  _ fun _ stuff.”

 

He trailed his fingers down my front, sending goosebumps along my flesh. He suddenly scooted back, so that his head was down by my hips and my private area. I stared at him. What was he going to- I gasped as he lowered his head and  _ licked _ a stripe up my labia, and I squeaked.  _ What the actual fuck? _

 

He laughed, and the vibrations of the laugh, coupled with the breath that came with it, had me squirming under him. Then he began licking me again, his tongue flicking over my clit and dipping into my hole, and I felt the stirrings of arousal tingle down my spine and pool in my core. I bit my lip as he continued to circle his tongue around my clit, causing me to shudder and buck underneath him.

 

“A-aah, A-anti…” my voice was strained. “I d-don’t….. _ Fuck _ !” the last word was because something had changed. A sensation was traveling through my body that I couldn’t explain. My skin was getting really hot, unbearably hot, and I was suddenly  _ intensely _ aroused. I moaned, arching up into Anti’s mouth eagerly for any sensation I could get.

 

But he pulled back, and I whimpered at the lack of sensation. “P-please…” I whined. This ache was driving me mad!

 

“Seems like it’s kicked in,” Anti’s voice seemed far away. I didn’t know what he was talking about, I was in a haze of arousal and heat.

 

A snap echoed through my hearing, and then something soothingly cold and wet was being massaged around my vagina. I moaned at the sensation, pressing against the fingers massaging me for any kind of sensation. I was desperate for anything at this point.

 

A low chuckle had me looking up, confused. Anti was staring down at me with amusement in his gaze. “You are so perfect like this, pet,” he said to me. I was still hazy with arousal, but I was just aware enough in the back of my mind to be embarrassed about what I was doing, and his words. But that part wasn’t in control of my actions right now.

 

He suddenly leaned down and kissed me again, stealing my breath from me, while his fingers found my clit and massaged it. He kept kissing me as he brought me closer and closer to orgasm, and as I was just about to come, he pulled back, both from kissing me and his fingers from my clit and I slumped back, feeling like crying.

 

A whimper did escape me as the feelings receded and Anti grinned down at me. Then I groaned as he aligned himself with me and began pushing himself inside. It did hurt -it was my first time, after all, but he took it slowly. The heat coursing through me made every sensation that much more sensitive, and as he finally sunk his last few inches into me, I could feel him flush up against me and I was so hot everywhere and I wanted - I didn’t know what I wanted, but I needed him to not just sit there buried inside me.

 

“P-please… j-just… move, d-do -anything,” I begged him, my voice desperate.

 

“As you wish, pet,” And then he was thrusting, small, intimate thrusts at first that had me throwing my head back and moaning.

 

“P-please…”

 

The thrusts became more intense, more pleasurable as his cock stroked along my insides, searching for something… I was moving up into his thrusts, meeting him halfway, the fire in my veins encouraging me. Then I let out a choked cry as he hit something inside me that made me see stars. “A-aaah! A-anti!” I cried, and if I had been able to see myself, I would have been able to see that the tail was twitching underneath me nonstop, and the ears were wiggling as the sensors tried to process my brain functions.

 

Anti continued to thrust against that spot inside me, making me spasm around him. “A-aahh… I-I’m gonna-” I warned him as my orgasm came rushing back to me.

 

“Cum, pet,” he said to me, and that was enough to set me over the edge, and I slumped against the sheets as my orgasm rocked through me, sending shudders through my entire body as I clenched around Anti’s cock.

 

He growled above me. “You’re so perfect, pet…” his voice was deeper than it had ever been, rough, and he was glitching more than ever. I could feel the electric pulses in my vagina, and it only sent more pleasure through me. I moaned weakly.

 

He leaned down and kissed me again as he began thrusting again, growling into my mouth as he pounded into my g-spot again, sending my brain into mush. It was exactly what my over-aroused body wanted, -no, needed. As I got closer to another orgasm, I could tell he was getting closer to, with the way he was speeding up.

 

He pulled back from the kiss just as I started to grow dizzy from lack of air. Then, just as he was ready to spill into me, he growled and bit into my neck, just below where the collar was still fastened. I cried out and my second orgasm of the day washed over me just as he bottomed out and came, spilling his cum into me. He stayed buried in me until he had emptied all of his cum inside me, thrusting a little more here and there.

 

Then he pulled out as he was growing limp and I groaned at the sensation. The heat was still all over my skin, but I no longer felt as intensely aroused. He let go of my neck, licking at the cuts he had made, tasting my blood. There was sure to be a deep bruise there for a while. I whined, completely overstimulated, as he drew me in for another kiss, tasting my blood on his lips.

 

As he did so, he reached down with his hand and massaged my clit again. I thrashed underneath him, trying to get away. I felt too overstimulated, I wasn’t sure I could stand another orgasm, but he grabbed my hip with his other hand and forced me to stay still. I whimpered into the kiss that he was also forcing on me, but he just deepened it, entwining our tongues and stealing my air.

 

I was brought to another orgasm as he pulled back from the kiss and I threw my head back and gasped for air, intense wave after wave of pleasure coursing through me. “ _ My _ pet,” I heard him say above me. “My precious pet, right where they belong. Don’t I treat my pet well?”

 

I couldn’t do anything but nod helplessly -he had been far kinder than I could have expected from him. He could have just taken me rough and dry and taken his pleasure without any consideration for my own, but he hadn’t. Why, I didn’t know, but, he had. For that, I… had to be grateful.

 

He stroked my hair and rubbed one of th- _ my _ ears. I closed my eyes to the sensation, feeling my tail rise and fall against the bed, making small thumping noises. “You’ve been such a good pet,” he praised me. “You’ve pleased your Master  _ very _ much.” That shouldn’t have made me happy, that should have disgusted me, and a part of me  _ was _ disgusted, but a larger part than I would have liked  _ was _ pleased at the thought of making him happy. Something was very wrong here. I didn’t like what was happening.

 

He slid to the side, laying down next to me, propping himself up with his arm. I turned toward him, analyzing his face for a clue of what he was thinking. His shock of green hair was even messier than normal, drops of sweat beading his forehead. He had a satisfied, twisted smile on his face, and his eyes seemed to glow with an unholy delight as they looked at me.

 

“I think my pet has earned a reward for being such a good pet.” he said, and I blinked at him uncertainly. I wasn’t sure if I would  _ like _ the reward he was proposing. He laughed at my expression. “You’ll like this,” he assured me. Right. He could read my thoughts. He looked down the length of my body and sighed. “As much as you look good like this, I suppose I  _ should _ clean you up if…” he trailed off, and then lifted a hand and snapped his fingers.

 

It was like a cool breeze swept over my body, refreshing me, chasing away the remnants of the heat still lingering in my veins, and also tingling over my skin like a sanitizer, leaving me feeling cool and clean from my head to my feet. Anti also seemed to have cleaned himself up, for he was no longer sweating, and his hair was no longer as wild as it was before, though it still had that casually-windswept look.

Anti grinned down at me. “Now, let’s go talk to your friends and family, shall we?”

 

I stared at him. “Wait,  _ what?! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we got to the sex. :D I'm gonna be completely honest with you, this is the first time I've ever written an actual sex scene so please be gentle with me LOL!!! If it's bad, like, tell me what I can improve on it, but please don't like flame me? :( You wouldn't want to see this face be sad would you: https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/72/40/82/phanto11.png??? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story is a clear example of an UNHEALTHY relationship. Let me get that out of the way right away. While this is erotica, meant to be consumed as erotica, I want people to know that this kind of relationship is NOT OKAY in the real world. Not to say that there aren’t examples of HEALTHY Master/Slave relationships, but THIS is NOT one of the healthy ones. Anti kidnaps the pet, forces the pet into it, conditions her into accepting her role as a pet, inducing Stockholm Syndrome in the pet, and so on. THIS IS NOT HEALTHY!
> 
> OK, now that that’s out of the way, enjoy the story! >:D (Don’t worry, it’s OK to enjoy this story, I had oodles of fun writing it. XD)
> 
> (Yes I'm going to put this at the beginning of every chapter because I believe it's important.)  
> That out of the way, thank you everyone who has given kudos and commented so far! I'm glad to see that people like this story! :D This is a kinda short chapter, but don't worry, the next chapter will be a longer one to make up for it, I'm working on the ending right now, and then unfortunately it will probably be a while 'till I get out the next chapter so I'll probably wait a while before I put out the next chapter to give myself a writing buffer between them.

Sean Mcloughlin stared out at the city of LA from an office building, pacing back and forth while he waited for the arrival of his best friend and their…  _ business associate _ . He couldn’t believe that Mark and him were  _ actually _ going to do this… but it was really the only way they could get to Anti.

 

He checked his watch and grumbled. “Fuckin’... dumb-ass can’t even be bothered to show up on time… and where the hell is Mark?!” Sean was ready to punch a wall.

 

The door to the office suddenly opened, and in sprinted Mark Fischbach, wearing his lunch on his shirt and looking generally disheveled. “S-sorry!” He panted. “H-had a ‘Markiplier Makes’ to shoot before this and almost forgot about the meeting, couldn’t even change before I got here!”

 

“ **Is that why you appear to be wearing mustard all over your shirt like a child?** ” A deep, echoed voice asked.

  
Sean and Mark turned to see a grey-pallored clone of Mark in a dark business suit standing behind the desk, surveying them with a cold gaze.

 

“‘Bout damn time you showed up,” Sean snapped.

 

“ **I showed up exactly on time,** ” the man replied. “ **It is not my fault you were…. Thirty three minutes and 12 seconds early to our meeting and thus spent that amount of time waiting on us.** ”

 

“That’s fucking creepy you knew that off the top of your head, you know that right?” Mark said.

 

The man shrugged. “ **I know a lot of things. Shall we get down to business, or are we just going to exchange pleasantries for the remainder of my very limited schedule?** ”

 

“Where the fuck do you have to be in such a hurry?” Sean asked.

 

The man glared. “ **I am a demon of many responsibilities, not that I would expect either of** **_you_ ** **to understand that.** ”

 

Sean opened his mouth to retort, but Mark cut in. “Alright! Alright, let’s just get on with it. We’re looking for a human that Anti abducted, Dark.”

 

Dark rose an eyebrow. “ **They’re dead.** ” he replied simply.

 

Sean shook his head. “No, he told us…” he shuddered. “ _ Showed us _ , proof. He’s keeping her. Doing shit to her. Messed up shit. Keeping her as some kind of pet.”

 

Dark sighed. “ **Then she’s worse than dead,** ” he replied. “ **Any demon putting their mind into twisting a human into their mold… unless she was rescued within hours of being kidnapped… even then, she would be irrevocably changed. How long has it been?** ”

 

Sean exchanged glances with Mark. “We’re not sure, at least two or three days,” he replied.

 

Dark grimaced. “ **The damage that could be done even in that length of time… Especially with a demon of Anti’s caliber…** ”

 

“We  _ have _ to save her, I don’t care how bad it is, we can deal with it when she’s safe from him!” Sean shouted.

 

“ **Don’t** ** _yell_** **at me,** ” Dark growled. Sean winced as the ringing in his ears increased. “ **I understand your concern, but rescuing her is more complicated than you think. He’ll have her in his private chambers in the void, a place that is difficult to infiltrate without careful planning if we don’t want him alerted the moment I enter. And no- you aren’t coming with me.** ” He added at Sean’s opened mouth.

 

Sean closed his mouth and glowered. “Why the hell not?” he asked after a moment of silence.

 

“ **Because, nitwit, one, the void is no place for humans, and two, we don’t know what state the human will be in when I show up. Would you really want to subject her to the scrutiny of multiple people in what will likely be a very embarrassing situation?** ” Dark pointed out.

 

Sean blinked. “I never figured you one for chivalry.” he said. “But you have a point.”

 

Dark glared at Mark. “ **What exactly have you told him about me?** ” He snapped. Mark looked alarmed.

 

“Err… He may get the ideas from the persona we put up on the channel, I never actually said-” Mark stuttered.

 

Sean stared at Mark. Dark… wasn’t a complete asshole wanting to take over Mark’s life? But… he’d always assumed that Dark was like Anti… Wasn’t that why Mark had wanted Sean’s help in separating Dark from himself?

 

“But if Dark isn’t… you know, why did you guys want to be separated?” Sean asked.

 

Dark swiveled his head toward Sean. “ **None of your goddamn business!** ” he snapped. He eyed Mark. “ **And don’t you go telling him the moment I’m gone, or I swear to all that is dark-!** ”

 

Mark held up his hands. “Woah, woah, alright, alright! You’ve got my word! Not like I was going to tell him anyway…” he muttered the last sentence.

 

“ANYWAY, are you going to help us with this Anti problem or not, Dark?” Sean asked.

 

“ **_Yes_ ** **, I’ll help. It’ll be nice to put the cocky bastard down a few pegs anyway.** ” Dark sneered.

 

“Thank you. So, how do we proceed?” Sean asked.

  
“ **Here’s what we do…** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuppers, I wonder what kind of plan Dark has up his sleeve? And... is he as 'nice' as he's leading Mark and Sean to believe? 👀 I guess we'll see.... 😉


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long I've been busy with life! D:

I stared at Anti, my heart thudding. Did I hear him right? “Y-you’re going to let m-me t-talk to my friends and family?” I asked.

 

He smirked at me, and I suddenly got the feeling that this might not be a good thing. “Why,  _ of course _ , pet. Why would I ever deprive my pet of being able to see their friends and family… unless they were  _ toxic _ , of course.” His eyes gleamed menacingly, and I didn’t like that. “Of course, they won’t understand our….  _ Relationship _ , not at first. You’ll have to introduce us as…” he smirked. “ _ Partners _ ? Is that the word to use? Not exactly accurate, but it’ll have to do, I suppose.” He waved his hand.

 

I stared at him. He wanted me to introduce him… as my  _ boyfriend _ ? He snapped his fingers. “Ah, yes, perhaps that’s a better word to use.” he said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

 

“ _ Ass _ is a better word to use,” I muttered.

 

“Remember who you’re talking to, pet!” Anti snapped, suddenly stern. I immediately fell silent, cursing myself for forgetting who I was talking to. I couldn’t forget that Anti  _ wasn’t _ my boyfriend, that he had hurt me, and he was hurting me now, and  _ scaring _ me… I shuddered.

 

Suddenly, Anti was stroking my head, one of my ears. “Shhhh, it’s alright, pet,” he murmured. “You’re  _ my _ pet, my beautiful pet.” He took his other arm and pulled me against his chest, and I couldn’t help but feel comforted - _ even though he was the one to cause these feelings in the first place! _ It was confusing and didn’t make sense, and my brain was spinning, trying to work its way through all these confusing feelings and thoughts, but Anti just shushed me. “Don’t worry so much, pet. Things always work out in the end, don’t they?”

 

I closed my eyes, feeling the tears slip out of the corners of my eyes. “All you have to worry about is being my pet,” Anti murmured into my ear. “Just listen to what I say, and everything will work out fine.” I felt a shiver run through me. A part of me was whispering to just give in, just let him take over, that everything would be fine, just like he said. But the rational part of me was saying that it was a trap, that he was saying this to lull me into a false sense of security, that he was trying to manipulate me, but  _ damn it _ if it wasn’t working!

 

Then I shook my head. No, I wouldn’t let him manipulate me like this. I couldn’t. I  _ wasn’t _ a pet. I was a  _ goddamn _ human being, and he had  _ kidnapped _ me,  _ against my will _ , and he had  _ forced _ me to do all kinds of things I didn’t want! I had to keep that in mind! I had to remember that! Anti let out a growl. Shit, I kept forgetting he could read my thoughts. But, that didn’t matter! Let him know what I thought of him and his manipulative  _ ass! _

 

“I  _ was _ going to let you see and talk to your family, your friends, but it seems you need to be reminded of a few things,” he growled, hand reaching down to grab at the collar around my neck. He rolled off the bed, clothes appearing on him instantly, and I was dangling from his grip, choking.

 

I brought up my hands to his hand, pulling at it desperately, but his hand was like iron around the collar. “You’ll be begging for my attention, my touch, anything I’ll give you,” he sneered as he drug me out of the room and into the once-more twisting hallway, but this time he didn’t bother to right it. The glitching and warping of the hallway caused an instant headache, but I wasn’t able to contemplate it, as he drug me into a white room and threw me down.

 

“You’ll stay here until I decide you’ve had enough,” He said, but he wasn’t saying it aloud, he was saying it in my head. I realized there was no noise in the room. I couldn’t hear myself breathing, I couldn’t hear my heart beat, I couldn’t hear Anti’s footsteps as he left the room, nor the door slam.

 

The room was completely white and uniform, there was no way to tell what way was which - once the door had closed, it had camouflaged into the wall.

 

I knew what this was -isolation and sensory deprivation. Anti was a smart sonofabitch. I shouldn't have expected anything less, but it still scared me. I knew I couldn't last longer than he could. But I sure as hell would try.

 

I mostly tried to think of things other than the predicament I was in. I tried to think of songs and movies I could remember, and thought about old memories. But the silence and unending white was getting to me. I found myself slipping into lapses of time where I wouldn't be thinking of anything.

 

I tried to keep myself from doing it, but I could feel myself slipping. I was getting desperate. I tried humming, but then I remembered that I couldn't hear any noises. It was driving me crazy. I don't know when it started, but I knew when it ended, because I could feel my throat was raw from the screaming. I drug myself over to one of the walls and started beating on them, clawing at them, trying to make some kind, any kind of noise, but something in the room made it so I couldn't even feel the texture of the walls under my hands. It was like hitting solid air.

 

Eventually, I completely tired myself out, and I curled into myself and stared into the blank white, not thinking of anything, just wishing for someone, anyone, to come and save me from this.

 

I don't know how long that lasted before something broke through the white, and there was green and black and red, and then blessed  _ touch _ . Someone was picking me up, I was curled in their arms, and I was shaking. Then we were moving, and the white was  _ gone _ , there was more green, and then blue and  _ too much _ color! I shut my eyes. It was too much, all too much after the white. I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness, and I let it take me, too tired to worry about what might happen while I was asleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Anti looked down at his unconscious pet, a smirk on his face. Things were proceeding just as he had planned. Sure, she had made a mess of herself in the room, but he’d been able to clean it with his powers easily, and she hadn’t seemed to notice either the mess or the cleaning, thanks to the white room’s sensory deprivation. He hadn’t expected anything less when he’d left her in the room for almost three days. He’d kept having to spell water into her so she wouldn’t die of dehydration, but it didn’t matter -it was worth it for the control he’d have over her now.

 

She wouldn’t want to go back to the room. She’d crave his touch, and only  _ his _ touch from now on. She wouldn’t be able to survive without it. He’d made sure of it: a curse wasn’t beyond his abilities. She’d never be able to break it on her own.

 

He carried his pet into his playroom - he never slept, it wasn’t his  _ bedroom _ \- and set her down on a pet bed he’d had prepared for her for when she was a  _ good  _ pet. A smirk appeared on his face. Reward and punishment system, he reminded himself. Always worked for dogs, and while humans were more stubborn to a point, in that they had a mind of independence, they typically couldn’t bite back like a dog, and thus were easier to break.

 

Not that his pet could be allowed to think she was a human anymore. If she thought she was a human, she would expect to be treated like a human and not as the pet she was. Even though all humans were either pets, hosts, or victims, to demons like Anti. She couldn’t comprehend that concept though, humans were too stubborn to.

 

He left her on the pet bed, unconscious to the world, and flitted over to his computer desk, where he logged onto his computer. He was curious as to what Jackyboy was up to. The middle screen popped and fizzled before the static cleared and it revealed Sean pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself.

 

“Ugh, I can’t believe this,” he was saying. Anti leaned forward in interest. A few minutes later, Sean threw up his hands. “Ugh, if that pizza doesn’t get here in three minutes, I’m calling the place and telling them to forget their fuckin’ refund, and forget the damn pizza!” He called to someone in another room.

 

Anti threw himself back in his chair, huffing. His host was as boring as ever. He waved his hand and the screen fizzled, static roaring, before going blank.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
I was confused when I woke, realizing I could  _ feel _ something soft beneath me. It confused me, as the last thing I remembered was the unending white, the nothing, the  _ unfeeling _ . I didn’t understand. Had someone rescued me? Was I free from the torment? No…  _ You will never be free from him _ , a traitorous voice whispered in my head. I cringed, wanting to deny the voice its cruel words. 

 

“It’s alright, pet, you’re safe.” A voice - _ his _ voice!- broke through my jumbled thoughts, the first thing I had heard in what seemed like  _ forever _ . I whimpered, and I could hear that, too, for the first time in a long time. “Pet, poor pet… if you would only listen to your Master, none of this would happen to you,” his voice was mournful. I shuddered, and I could feel tears spilling out of my eyes. Everything was  _ too much _ .

 

He tutted. “Perhaps you need some more time to think about-”

 

“NO!” I interrupted him, my eyes flying open. “P-please, p-please, M-m-master… n-no…” I stumbled over the word ‘Master’, but I forced it out of myself -I couldn’t go back to the white, I’d surely die or go insane! My brain was having trouble processing anything but the blurred colors of everything around me, but I tried to find his face, tried to plead with my eyes.

 

I was on something soft, but it didn’t feel like the bed. Then one of his hands was threading through my hair, and the other was caressing one of my ears. “We’ll have to talk about interrupting your Master, but we’re taking steps in the right direction,” he said. Things were slowly getting into focus. I could see the blurred outlines of things now, his face was a couple inches from me, his arms on either side of my face as he kneeled next to me. His head was still a blur of green and light tan, but it was slowly coming into focus.

 

“That’s a good pet,” he said as he continued stroking my ears. I closed my eyes to the sensation and let out a little moan from the back of my throat, as if to encourage him to keep going. He let out a little chuckle. “Does my pet enjoy her Master’s attention?” he asked. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks. I was acting exactly like he’d predicted I would, but -I moaned again as his fingers stroked through my hair, his nails scratching against my scalp lightly. I pressed back against his fingers, almost involuntarily, seeking the touch I so craved.

 

“Ah-ah,” he tutted, pulling his hand away. I whined at the loss of contact. “A good pet answers her Master when he asks a question.”

 

I opened my eyes, my vision finally coming into focus, seeing the way he looked at me mockingly, head tilted, a small, twisted grin on his face. I let out a shuddering sigh. “I-I… y-yes…” I said.

 

“Yes, what?” He was enjoying this.

 

“Y-yes… I…” I was having a hard time forcing it out. “...enjoy y-your a-a-attention…” Anti’s grin widened.

 

“There’s a good pet…” he purred. “Just, next time, replace ‘your’ with ‘Master’, and you’ll be perfect,” he said. My heart dropped out of my chest. I had to call him ‘Master’? N-no… I couldn’t… I  _ wouldn’t! _ His expression turned hard, and my heart skipped a beat. He could read my thoughts. I kept forgetting.

 

“I-I… p-please…” I whimpered before he could say anything. “I’ll call you M-master…. P-please d-don’t t-take me t-to that r-room a-again…” I was practically crying, trembling as I envisioned the white taking over again.

 

He sighed, bringing up his hand toward me. I flinched, but he just caressed the side of my face. “Poor pet,” he said mournfully. “If you would only trust your Master to take care of you, you would understand. Pets just need to be disciplined when they do something wrong, so that they know not to do it again, you see? Your Master wouldn’t do anything to harm you, pet.”

 

I trembled. He was justifying what he was doing to me, I knew it deep within my soul, but I let his words lay in the forefront of my mind. I had to  _ appear _ to agree with what he was saying, at least on the surface, bury my true thoughts into the deepest recesses of my mind, hope that they wouldn’t come out and get me punished.

 

Anti rose an eyebrow at me, like he knew what I was doing -he  _ did _ know what I was doing, but it didn’t seem to bother him, at the very least. I had to tell myself to trust him, even though it went against all my instincts, not to harm me too badly. He didn’t seem to  _ want _ to hurt me.

 

Suddenly, he turned, cocking his head to the side, looking alert. He seemed to be listening to something, but I couldn’t hear anything. He turned to me after a few moments. “We’ll have to cut this short, pet, Master has some…  _ business _ , to attend to,” he said, baring his teeth. I shrunk back, afraid of his anger.

 

He looked down at me, a grin curling around his mouth. “But I won’t leave you without something to remember me while I’m gone,” he purred.

 

He walked away for a moment, and I could see him going through the black dresser again. My heart sunk. Last time he had pulled something out of there, it had  _ not _ been good for me. He came back, with things that had me backing against the wall behind me, shaking my head. He grinned at my panic.

 

“Oh, but  _ pet _ , I’d hate for you to be  _ lonely _ while I was gone…” he said, his eyes gleaming sadistically. “Now, arms out in front of you, together.” He held up a white, soft rope. I shivered, but repeated the mantra in my head,  _ he’s not going to harm me, he’s not going to harm me… _ as I held out my shaking arms.

 

He wrapped the rope around my wrists, looping in and out and around and around until there was no way I was getting out of that knot by myself. He pulled my arms above my head, tying them to the leg of the pet bed I was on, and then turned his attention to the other things he had brought over. He had a dildo with a strap and a little hook on it at the end of it, and he smiled as he showed it to me. “Do you know what this is for, pet?”

 

I shook my head. I’d only ever seen the occasional small pink dildo before. Never weird dildos like this. He grinned. “I’ll show you.” I shook my head, but he just reached for me, pulling my legs apart, and began sliding the dildo inside of me. I groaned, and started pulling at my restraints, wanting the ability to push him away, but knowing I had no power to.

 

Soon the dildo was seated in me, and the hook was pushed up against my clit. So that’s what it was for. He buckled the strap around my back, and then Anti held up a little remote, and I stared at him. No. He gave me a sharp-toothed smile, and turned a knob. Vibrations started rocking me from the inside and on my clit, and I squeaked. I threw my head back, whines building up in my throat.

 

“Let out your pretty little sounds, pet,” Anti whispered in my ear. “I’ll be recording  _ everything _ so I won’t miss a  _ thing _ , don’t worry.”

 

I whimpered. He was just going to leave me like this, the entire time he was gone? How long was he going to be gone? Oh God! He laughed and stroked my hair before standing up and backing away. “Have fun, pet,” he said, before the static roared in my ears, and he was gone.

 

Then I was left to my torment. I laid there, squirming, closing my eyes as the heat built up in my core, and I was thrusting my hips, whining as I tried to get any friction, but the dildo was seated inside me too well, the strap holding it in me so it wouldn’t slide out. My tail was flailing up and down, thumping against the fabric of the raised pet bed I was laying on.

 

And then, the vibrations suddenly  _ increased _ . I let out a little shriek and then groaned as my wrists were suddenly jerked back as I instinctively tried to bring them down, attempting to end my suffering. I got closer and closer to my climax, and my whimpering grew louder. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks as I clenched around the dildo filling me up. It was embarrassing how much Anti could still make me feel like I had so little control and he wasn't even here.

 

I cried out as I came around the dildo vibrating in my vagina. But the dildo kept vibrating through my orgasm, pushing against my oversensitive clit and pushing me to my next orgasm just as fast as as I was finishing up the last, and I came again, this one more intense than the last. I was practically in tears as the orgasm rocked through me and the dildo  _ kept _ vibrating. 

 

It felt like my ears were ringing from the force of the orgasms rushing through me. Then, the ringing became painful, and I realized the ringing  _ wasn't  _ from the orgasms, but something -or rather  _ someone _ \- else. The ringing abruptly ceased, and then someone said, “ **Forgive me for the uncomfortable sensation. It was necessary to enter Anti's realm.** ”

 

I opened my eyes, struggling against the vibrations rocking my core. A dark man in a suit stood in the middle of the room. I recognized him immediately. The spitting image of Markiplier, but a dark negative of him. Darkiplier. I gaped at him. What was  _ he _ doing here?? He glanced over me and I felt myself blush harder than I was previously, and he frowned.

 

“ **What** **_has_ ** **he been doing to you?** ” he asked, not expecting an answer, and he rose his hand into the air towards me. I felt the vibrations cease, and the dildo vanish from within me. I groaned, relieved that my torment was over. My lower half was pulsating, it felt like I was feeling my heartbeat through my core.

 

I looked at Darkiplier, and his dark eyes burned into mine. I shrunk back from the penetrating gaze, but he merely looked away, his gaze flicking over my body. I trembled, embarrassed at how I must have looked - ears, tail, and tied to a pet bed… Speaking of, my ears were laid flat against my head, and my tail was curling between my legs, trying to hide itself underneath one.

 

“I-I… w-what… why… are you here?” I asked.

 

Dark rose an eyebrow. “ **You didn’t think your disappearance would go unnoticed, did you, my dear?** ”

 

I blinked at him. I had… not given it  _ that _ much thought, honestly. What little thought I had given it was focused on the panic of thinking about what would happen to my friends and family -what they would think had happened to me. But how - why would  _ Dark _ notice or  _ care _ that  _ I _ was gone? I asked him.

 

Dark smirked. “ **Normally, I wouldn’t give a moment’s glance to another human falling prey to Anti’s…** **_antics_ ** **, but Sean and Mark just** **_begged_ ** **so prettily for my help, I couldn’t help but be intrigued. Perhaps it is only because you are a fan of theirs, caught up in something bigger than yourself and they feel guilty, but I suspect it is something** **_more_ ** **.** ” Dark’s eyes gleamed with an unholy delight. I shuddered.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said. Dark waved his hand again, and I felt the ropes dissolve from my wrists.

 

“ **It matters not. Sean and Mark may think that I intend to return you, but only once I figure out what is so important about you… Then I think I’ll use you as a bargaining chip,** ” Dark smirked.

 

I scrambled back against the wall, frightened. Anti may have been an ass, but he wasn’t out to  _ harm _ me. I had no idea what Dark would do to me if he found out that there was nothing special about me.  _ Anti, now would be a great time to come back… _ I found myself thinking. I couldn’t believe I was wishing for Anti to come save me, but Dark was  _ really _ scaring me.

 

Dark crooked his finger towards me, and it felt like the forces of gravity had shifted, causing me to rise up and float in the air before moving toward him. I struggled, but it was like trying to resist, well, gravity. I could only stop it so much before it just pulled me along anyway. I shook my head, a scream building in the back of my throat.

 

As I got closer to Dark, his smirk grew, and I knew I couldn’t hold it in. I let go, and screamed for Anti, hoping against hope he could  _ somehow _ hear me. “ANTI,  _ please _ , help me!” 

 

Dark’s expression turned sour. “ **Be quiet, you pest!** ” he hissed, snapping his fingers. My scream instantly cut off, my throat closing. I choked, trying to breathe. “ **You really are a little fool, aren’t you? I will find much pleasure in breaking you.** ”

 

“ DaRk. How… UnpLeAsaNt oF aNoTheR mEetInG, tHiS is. TryInG tO stEaL mY pEt, aRe yOu? TsK, tsK. LeT mE shOw YoU hoW foOliSh a ChOicE tHat WaS. ” I had never been more relieved to hear Anti’s voice, as angry and glitchy as it sounded.   
  


Anti appeared behind Dark, aiming his signature knife at Dark’s head, but Dark dissolved into smoke, appearing across the room. Apparently this broke his concentration or something, for I was able to breathe again, and I fell to the floor. I shuddered, curling into a fetal position as I watched, terrified, as Anti rushed at Dark once more, glitching the entire way.

 

Dark actually met him head-on this time, tendrils of darkness spreading out from his crackling aura to wrap around Anti. Anti sliced through them with his knife, but it slowed him down enough for Dark to reach him and punch him across the face, sending him sprawling. Anti hissed, the static roaring in my ears. Anti slashed with his blade across Dark’s torso, and Dark was thrown back by the force of the blow.

 

Dark staggered, bleeding black blood, and he straightened up, glaring daggers at Anti. He smoothed his rumpled suit, and the cut disappeared. “ **You may have won this time, but I’ll be back. You won’t be able to protect her forever, Anti,** ” He threatened. Then he was gone with a painful burst of high-pitched ringing. As it faded away, Anti turned to me, stalking toward me with a scowl on his face.

 

I shied away from his anger, fearing the worst, but all he did was take my chin in his hand and turn my face towards him, inspecting me. “Stand up,” he said softly, his voice still full of quiet rage, but I got the feeling it wasn’t directed at me. I scrambled to do as I was told, still trembling.

 

Once I was standing before him, Anti paced around me, looking me over. “Did he do anything to you?”

 

“J-just c-choking me, a-after I screamed for you…” I said, looking at him, wondering where this was going.

 

Anti had a strange gleam in his eyes. “He was going to take you away from me. Yet, you still screamed for me, before he had even hurt you…” he purred, his anger suddenly gone, or at least hidden.

 

I stiffened. “I didn’t… didn’t like what he was implying… He may not hurt me  _ physically _ , but psychological damage is a lot harder to get over than physical. I know he plays mind games. That’s the way he’s always been portrayed.”

 

Anti seemed amused. “And you don’t think I’m not capable of ‘playing mind games’ as you call it?” he asked.

 

“Far from it,” I said. “But your style of mind games is different than his. I’d take ‘in-your-face-terror’ over ‘pretending-to-be-your-friend’ any day.”

 

Anti threw back his head and laughed. “I knew there was a reason I liked you, pet,” he said once he had finished laughing, patting me on the head. I scowled at the name, and he smirked. 

 

He turned his head toward me, a sharp-toothed smile directed at me. I stared back at him, familiar fear trickling down my spine. I hated this. I hated that I was trapped under Anti’s control, a pretty puppet to dance for his amusement whenever he desired, and I was keenly aware that I had refused the only being capable of taking me from him. My bravado spoke for me, but did I really desire terror over false seduction? Not that it mattered - the time to speak up was passed, and now I was stuck with my choice.

 

Anti was still grinning maliciously at me, and his next words caused a chill to go down my spine. “I hope you enjoyed the little taste of murder you got earlier, because you’ll have to accompany me on my work from now on… Can’t let Dark have easy access to you, now can I, my pretty pet?” He caressed the side of my face as he said this, his eyes glinting cruelly. He made a gesture with his hand, a kind of beckoning wave, and clothes formed out of the void. Once more, a simple black t-shirt and black jeans. This time, though, the jeans had a hole in the back for my tail. I felt my ears fold back in humiliation. But at least I wouldn’t be naked in front of… whoever or wherever he was taking me.

 

I pulled on the clothes, wincing at the feeling of pulling my tail through the hole in the jeans - it pulled against the grain of my fur, completely messing it up and felt vaguely unpleasant. As soon as it was through and I had pulled on the jeans, I reached for my tail to smooth it out, but Anti’s hands were suddenly there, stroking over the frazzled ends to smooth them down. I hadn’t even noticed him. I felt my eyes close as he started threading his fingers through my fur, the sensitive false nerves down there causing pleasant shivers to run up my spine. If I could, I would have been purring.

 

As it was, I let out a small noise at the back of my throat, a breathy moan, and Anti chuckled. “Does my pet like it when I give her attention?” he asked, pressing his open mouth against my neck, biting there, as he lifted my tail and continued to stroke it. I trembled beneath him. “I-I… A-anti - we - I t-thought, mm-” I broke off as he bit into my neck again, my eyes flying open. “P-please…”

 

“Please, what, pet?” He asked, finally letting go of my tail, and pulling away from me, acting as if nothing had happened. I stared after him, a trembling mess of confused emotions, a burning heat pooling in my gut that was slowly going away now that he wasn’t pressed up against me. A part of me was relieved that he was away from me, but a part of me wanted him to come back, and I hated that part.

 

“I - n-nothing…” I mumbled. Anti smirked at me.

 

“If you say so, pet,” he said in a sing-song voice, patting me on the head. He grabbed my hand, and the world spun around us. 

 

As the world righted itself, I felt Anti press his fingers to my lips. “Shhhh, now. Can’t have you alerting our prey now, can we, pet?”

 

“What?” I tried to ask, but no sound came out of my vocal chords. I choked, panicked, reminded of the white room. I clutched at Anti's arm, needing the grounding feeling of something,  _ anything _ , under me.

 

“Shhh, pet, it's alright,” Anti hushed me soothingly, taking a hand and stroking my ears. I stilled, my rapidly-beating heart slowing a little.

 

It was then that I started noticing where we were. We were standing in a dark hallway of what must have been someone's house. My eyes widened, and I looked up at Anti's face, horrified realization flooding through me. He grinned down at me.

 

“Come along, pet,” he said quietly, leading the way through the dark house. A light was on in the bedroom, the door closed. Anti paused outside the bedroom door, a manic grin on his face. “Watch and learn, pet,” he said.

 

He turned to the door and his knife appeared in his hand. The lights flickered in the bedroom, and Anti grabbed my hand, glitching us through the door.

 

“Fuck! No, you sick fuck, I won’t go down without a fight!” We were facing a middle-aged man with short greyish-brown hair and frown lines on his face. He had brown eyes, and a scowl on his face. He was fumbling with a gun, trying to put a magazine in it, but Anti was already on him, his signature manic giggle echoing through the room.

 

His knife flashed, and the man dropped the gun, crying out as a deep cut slashed through his wrist.

 

“Now, Herald,” Anti tutted, “Did you really think you could kill me?  _ Me? _ ” The gun glitched out of existence, and Anti’s knife was at the man’s -Herald’s- throat.

 

“Fuck you, you demon bastard!” Herald spat out. Anti grinned manically.

 

“Actually, I was formed from a man’s darkest, innermost thoughts… and he had parents who were most certainly married, so, unfortunately,  _ wrong again _ , Herald.” He tutted as he teased the man by trailing the knife across his neck gently, before pressing down lightly against his jugular.

 

Herald swallowed, causing a rivulet of blood to dribble down his neck as a small cut formed at the point where the knife and his skin met. Anti inhaled, as if scenting the blood, and then he looked over his shoulder at me.

 

“C’mere, pet,” he said, jerking his head at me. I gulped myself, nervously, but stepped forward nonetheless.

 

Herald struggled as Anti turned his attention away from the man, and immediately, Anti tightened his hold on the man’s shoulder, causing the man to cry out in pain. “Don’t even think about it, worm,” he hissed, throwing a glare at the man. Then he returned his attention to me. “Now, pet, I let you get away with simply cutting the boy’s throat before, but this man…  _ well _ , my client wants him to, heh,  _ suffer _ … before he dies, isn’t that right, Herald?” Anti gave him a little shake.

 

Herald screwed up his face in revulsion, looking ready to spit in Anti’s face, and Anti seemed to know what he was about to do, for he brought his knife up to Herald’s lips. “If you even  _ think _ about using your tongue as anything but a means of respecting me or my pet, I’ll cut it out of you,  _ understand? _ ” he hissed. Herald gritted his teeth, but nodded.

 

“Pet, I think now is the perfect time for you to learn how to properly torture someone,” Anti grinned. I stared at him, wide-eyed. I didn’t want anything to do with  _ that! _ Anti’s eyes narrowed. “ _ Pet _ ,” His voice lowered into a growl.“Do I need to remind you who’s in charge here? Do we need to have another…  _ obedience _ lesson?”

 

White flashed across my vision, and I shuddered, tears falling from my eyes as I shook my head. “N-no!” I pleaded with him. “P-please, no! Not the w-white room!”

 

Anti reached toward me, and I stumbled forward even closer despite my fear. He stroked the side of my face in faux gentleness, and I trembled under his touch. “Now, pet, we won’t have to resort to such unpleasant measures as long as you listen to me, now will we?” he said with a smile.

 

I shook my head, shame filling me as his eyes lit up with insane glee. “Good,” he purred. He turned back to the doomed man, who’d regained his courage in the meantime, and was glaring at both me and Anti.

 

“Nice little puppet you’ve got there,” the man sneered. “Does she do tricks, too?” I flinched.

 

Anti bared his teeth at the man, and suddenly, the man was suspended by invisible strings, his arms held out like a limp puppet’s. “Let’s get one thing straight,  _ human _ ,” he hissed. “From where I’m standing,  _ you’re _ the puppet, and I’m the puppet-master. You’ll dance for me and my pet until we’re tired of you and then we’ll kill you, simple as that. And I think the first thing to go will be your filthy tongue, don’t you, pet?” Anti cast a glance back at me, clearly wanting me to agree with him.

 

I swallowed and nodded, hesitantly. It…  _ would _ be nice to shut the man up. Anti grinned, and held out a knife towards me, which I took with a clenching of my jaw.

 

I didn't know what I was going to do with it at first, but then Anti was behind me, gently pushing me towards the man and then I was upon him, slicing up his arms like they were pieces of mango. He was screeching as I peeled off layer after layer of his skin and muscle. 

 

Anti was purring into my ear. "That's a good pet, right there, now here…" I was lost in the red and the motions and the whispering.

 

When the man finally stilled from blood loss, Anti pulled me away, waving his hand over the man's arm. It turned pale pink, hissing and steaming, and the man awoke, screaming.

 

"Oh, please, the least you could do is thank me for saving your miserable life." Anti drawled.

 

The man shuddered, clutching his ruined arm to his chest.

 

"You'll have the money for us by next week?" Anti demanded.

 

The man nodded quickly. Anti grinned maliciously and turned to me. "Let us head home, Pet."

 

He took me by the arm, and then the world was spinning again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, our little 'pet' is becoming enmired with Anti's tricks! ONO WHATEVER SHALL WE DO?!!? heeheheheheheh


End file.
